


Prey

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sam and Dean are Hunters. Business as usual all of their life.They chase the Monsters, they catch them and kill...It’s family business, kind of.The Winchesters knew their Job and how it has to be done...Until one night John brings back something unknown from a hunt, and the Brothers lives is turned upside down…And they surely do not know how to handle that…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always: no beta - bad english and lots and lots of mistakes ^^!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing unusal at this hunt. It is Routine by now.  
> The hunters know their buisiness, know how to chase, to fight and to kill....  
> But they are not sure what to do with this Thing John brought back home from his hunt this day.........

Prey SPN FF 04.06.2017  
___________________________________________________________________________

This picture was the inspiration fort the story but……..,  


Lost in reflection ... by egorowna on DeviantArt  
egorowna.deviantart.com730 × 1095Bildersuche  
lost in reflection by ego rowna

http://egorowna.deviantart.com/art/Lost-in-reflection-318719958

That isn’t exactly what I had in mind but imagine the man on the armchair is not Cass but John W. and the one in front is Cass……….  
And than you’ve got the main theme of the following story…..

But still, this picture was the inspiration for that…..

Prey

The tall man in his dark leather jacket shoved the corpse on the back of his truck.  
Today was a good day, the hunt was successful and without any surprises…, except this one…...  
The dark haired opened the drivers door looking at the sill unconscious, chained and bound piece, on the passenger seat…..

\-------------------------------------------------------

“ahng…….That sucks.!” The dark blond stretched his back and neck and rolled his shoulders. Small sounds of cracks and crunches clearly audible left Sam knitting his brows and grimacing his face.  
“You getting old, man….” He teased, tossing the hunting bag on the wooden table at the centre of the run-down farm house they staid at this time.  
“Ha ha…..” Dean countered annoyed.  
Both hunters were covert in blood and overdrawn by scratches, which some would leave new scars on the men’s already signed body’s.  
Dean took off his brown leather jacket and throw it on the next chair while he was already watching his hands.  
They were dirty, bloody and covert with dirt, mostly sticking under his nails.  
The hands of a hard working man he thought and shuddered, the dark blond hated that part of the work. Somehow he was always the one, or at least mostly the one ending up getting spilled all over with monsters guts, pieces and any kind of fluid….. It was just disgusting.  
And being miles and miles away from a possible shower it was even worse.  
Dean sniffed at his black shirt and crunched his nose. He stinks.  
Sam had unpacked some used stuff to clean it next but he left it aside, watching amused how his brother drowned in his malaise. 

“Im out………….” The dark blond stated taking off his shirt and jeans while he was already leaving the hut.  
They had staid here for almost three days. This case had turned out way more complicated then expected.  
Sam sat down, starting to clean the used tools. Every part of a hunt had become a routine after years and years of doing it.  
They worked like a clockwork, a good one, every one of the brothers had his part and it worked out perfectly. In this world there was only one safety, only one stable ground, and this was and always would be, around the other partner, the brother who had your back.

Both men were raised and trained to always look after each other, they were trapped in this tiny little world out of monsters, death and nightmares bumping the night.  
While others lived there “normal” live the Winchester boys knew for a long time that they would never have that and since a few years, both guys were fine with this.  
They’ve found other ways to deal with the stress the fear the burden and loneliness that comes with that kind of live, they exist in.

Sam had almost finished the cleaning as Dean stepped back in. Freezing and shacking due to the winter temperature outside, carrying the now wet clothes and still in his shorts.  
Sam smiled.  
“How’s the water?” He teased again.  
“…….refreshing…..!?” Dean countered again and turned towards his brother.  
The dark blond leaned in, wrapping his ice cold, soaking wet trousers around Sam’s neck in a single smooth move before he kissed his brothers cheek.  
“woarrrg…..!!!!” Sam huffed out and peeled the jeans fabric off of his skin.  
Dean grinned and walked off to get some dried and maybe more clean stuff on.  
Sam frowned and put the wet cloth aside on the table to finish the rest of tools and gun’s.  
As said all of there hunt’s had become a routine by now, a welcoming one actually and relieving the adrenalin afterwards was part of it.  
And judging by his brother’s mood today, it could get intense.  
Sam sniffed on the flannel he was still wearing, and yep, a cat’s lick wouldn’t hurt him either.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dean had spread out his body along the two joined sleeping bags, starring at the ceiling as Sam walked in, drying his hair with something that looked like a towel, ages ago.  
He was only wearing his jeans he had put back on after using the old well in front of the porch like Dean had before.  
Sam sat down next to his brother in this blue, white light of the emergency lamp they brought along for exact these places.  
Abandon, rotten wood houses somewhere, nowhere………but safe.

Dean reached out immediately as Sam got closer, cupping his cheeks and smiling up at the taller one.  
“You’re ok?” He gently asked, his thump caressing the “boy’s” skin.  
Sam grabbed his brothers wrist, leading the fingers to his lips.  
“Always…” He answered softly smiling.  
It was this time when they could leave the fights and the violence behind, proving to each other that they aren’t hurt that much, that they are fine and still sane, mostly.  
It was at these times, that they could take care of each other in a different way, and strengthen their connection. Holding the other one and being grounded like that.  
Sam needed that time to fully get back into reality and Dean, Dean sometimes needed to be hold, sometimes needed to let out left over aggression and sometimes just to feel that he had some things in control in life, but the most intense nights were also one of Sam’s most favourites. Whenever Dean felt like he had failed protecting him or Sam was injured or a bit far gone…….. it was then that Dean just calmed his brother, taking his time, worshipping all that was this beautiful, intelligent, clever, gentle, kind, sometimes clumsy, hot, freakishly tall man that was his brother.  
Within those times there was nothing else then the two, lonely siblings, blocked from the real world, the “normal” human world, and trapped, lost in there own.

Sam sat on Deans lap, cupping the beautiful face of the older one and swimming in the deep emerald colour of his eyes.  
He was sure that there where no more beauty than this colour in the world. To be fair, it might be because Sam watched those eyes since he was born and they’d become the eyes of his mother, his father, his brother, his buddy and his lover, so of cause they were the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Sam leaned in for a soft, gentle, deep kiss. His arms sliding down Deans back while the dark blond’s caressed up on Sam’s,  
……..each feeling the warmth of the other one on their cooled skin.  
It was slow and lazy and tender. Both were exhausted from the hunt, both got kicked and tossed around a lot this day but this was calming down, this was relaxing and getting back from the killer they were, to the men they could be, the men they might would be in another live, in another universe.

Sam’s started slowly moving in his brothers lap, his hands sliding along the strong, firm arms that hold him.  
They locked eyes, slightly rocking onto each other, breathing hot on their lips……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HEH, WE’re BACK!” Dean yelled as they entered the old man’s house.  
“BOBBY say’S You owe him a big one THIS TIME!” The dark blond tossed a bloody bag, filled with new, disgusting, ingredients they’ve brought from the grumpy “oncle”, on the old wooden floor while Sam closed the door behind, carrying the rest of the hunting stuff they would not leave in the impala.  
“HEH, OLD MAN!” Dean tried again but he shrugged his shoulders, as there still was no answer, and walked over to the fridge getting them two beers.  
“I sleep upstairs.” Dean stated before Sam could even fully step into the room. But he took the offered beer and leave it. He doesn’t care at all since couch and bed both were to short for him anyway. So it was fine.  
Sam took off his jacket looking around the hunting hut that they called their own, sometimes even “home”.  
Dean jumped on the couch his shoes and legs resting on the small couch table in front.  
He made himself comfortable as if he owns this place. His usual move whenever they showed up here. Sam carried his bag into “his” corner and changed his shirt into something more lightly and less sweaty. He picked a blue one and walked back at the couch, setting down next to the dark blond, who’d closed his eyes and was dozing off.  
Sam smiled and took another sip of his beer.

\----------------------------------------------

The two guns pointed at the door as both brothers woke up immediately as the door handle got down, slightly clicking.  
Years of training, years of hiding, years of fighting and living on the edge left that reaction.  
The tall man stopped suddenly starring the men on the couch down.  
The boys eased and lowered their weapons stuffing them away and got up to greed their father.  
“Dad……….” Dean was first as always and hugged the big guy still standing in the door frame.  
Sam followed short after, less enthusiastic but still lovingly greeting the old man.  
“Need help?” Sam asked watching the covered cloth and bags his father was holding.  
John tilt his head while nodding, cracking his neck this way. He watched his youngest carefully before he answered.  
“Might be, I’ve got something out in the car.” He gestured with his head, looking at Dean who moved right away. Sam watched this nonverbal communication that always seems to exclude him. But he was used to and just got the bag his father was handing him.  
“DEAN BE Careful I don’t know what it’s capable of.” Dean nodded in the dark while he looked at the passenger seat and froze.

John had sat down on the Couch table while Dean was leaning on the couch itself and Sam looked over from his chair he’d turned to sit on, leaning his head on the backrest.  
All three starred at the rolled, chained and tied together “package” on the floor.  
“You sure……?” Dean was skeptic. He didn’t mind either but he was skeptic. This just didn’t look like a monster.  
“Believe me…….” John gave back.  
“You should have seen him….. Never saw something like that.” There was awe in the old hunters voice.  
“How…….. how did you get him then?” Sam asked curious, trying not to sound offensive as his father often seems to think he does…. And as usual he got the mix of angry and annoyed view John often wears when it comes to his younger son.  
But he didn’t went on it this time. Instead he turned back to the bundle on the ground.  
“I did not.” John answered hard trying to sound calm.  
“I saw lights around the hunting ground and thought there was something left. I went for it and found him and some dudes fighting, and I mean fighting…… Be careful with this one, he’d got the other good and he was the tiny one.” John explained.  
“But he got cornered and some more appeared and they turned him down, I thought he was over but, I don’t know what happened or why, all of a sudden the other just disappeared into nowhere……. And this dude……” He pointed again. “Well they left him……….of the hook….”  
“They might look for him.” Dean mentioned.  
John nodded. “Yep for sure…….. That’s why I asked for the stuff you got from Bobby.” He gestured at the bloody puddle on the wood.  
“I want to know what that is and how it works…….. I don’t want to wander into these things, what ever they are, without being prepared.”  
“What were the other like?” Dean asked curiously, still sipping his beer and watching the man to his feet.”  
“The finest assholes you’ve ever seen. Black suits, glowing blue or white eyes and basically walking dicks…” John told in thoughts watching the beige colored coat of the one he’d got.  
“This one tho is different somehow….” He finished, still in thoughts.  
Sam just listened and was lost in his own mind. There was something strange about this man, who, to his fathers opinion was a new monster. There was something Sam couldn’t quite point at but something was drawing him in to this guy, something was calling him to get closer to untie him, it was whispering, begging to let him, something free…..  
Sam feared it but couldn’t stop the urge within.  
He looked at his brother and Dean seems to see his unrest, he knit his brows, wordless asking what was going on……  
But Sam turned away, making the older one suspicious. 

“Dean, help me getting him down. We need some preparations. Sam! There are some texts Bobby had given you right? Get them together and watch if you could get out something useful.”  
Sam nod, somehow relieved he would not be that close to the man, or thing, depending on what they would find out.  
Meanwhile Dean had put down his beer and got down to lift the “package” but Sam saw the hesitation in his brother’s move as he reached out for the dark haired man on the floor……

\-------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“What do we try?” Dean asked as they’d laid down the, still bound, body.   
“Classics, first and check double.” John growled.   
Dean kneeled down to test if the man was still breathing since he hadn’t shown any sign of live the whole time. But he was, the breath was shallow but constant.  
The dark blond hunter watched the strangely twisted body and couldn’t avoid touching the pale skin on the neck. To check the pulse he assured himself, although his fingers lingered there for some time, just feeling the slight tickle crawling through the connection.   
He should know better than that.   
He was a hunter for christs sake.  
You did not touch monsters not knowing what it was and how it attacks.  
Dean suddenly pulled his hand away, remembering the situation. He looked over to his Dad, who was luckily distracted. The dark blond sighed, still watching the man in front.  
He wasn’t sure what to think about him.  
It wasn’t the first time they had a creature in this hut, by far not the first one they would ………”questioned” about abilities, family members and status. But this time Dean felt, not basically wrong, but less enthusiastic to do it.  
And there was Sam’s reaction. Dean knew every expression and gesture and the one he’d seen early was one of insecurity. Also his brother was always a bit off in presence of their father but this was different. Sam seemed worried about this creature and over the Years Dean had learned to have an eye on two things, he had to trust his senses and, he needed to be careful if Sam seems worried.  
For some reason this guy had a sixth sense when it comes to trouble ahead, even so he wasn’t realizing it himself.   
But Dean knew, every time, Sam started looking worried, something was going on or about to start, or his brother was about to do something stupid that had the hunters in trouble sooner or later. Anyway something was about to happen, and the hunter was damn sure that this dark haired would have something to do with it.

An hour later both men walked upstairs again. Leaving the creature cuffed, tied and circled at the basement.  
Sam looked up as they entered.   
“Dad, where did you say have you found him?” The younger one asked serious.   
“Kansas, got a vampire case, why?”   
Sam put some papers aside and tipped on his notbook.  
“You’ve said something about lights and I looked for such sign’s all around, just in case….” Sam nodded finishing some line before turning the device.  
The display showed a map.   
Sam had marked all places, where similar signs were reported lately.  
And there were a lot……  
Even though he had excluded possible UFO sightings, there were a damn lot of marks on the map all over the country.   
“What Timeline did you use…..?” John asked skeptical.   
Sam tried not to take it personal and just answered. There weren’t much people in this world able to get him angry right on the spot, but sadly to say, his father was one of them. They always creep around each other like every to sudden move would provoke an attack.  
“It is only data of last month.” Sam told.  
“And some reports talk about blue eyes and even strange, painful sounds and man disappearing.”  
Dean had got closer and was reading some of the details on the reports he opened on the computer.  
Sam lifted his pointing finger and took the device again.   
“I’ve found something else….” He tapped again and turned the display to show it to the other hunters.  
It was a bad photograph of something like a meteor hitting the ground. Not so weird but Sam went on to the next picture. And this time John and Dean starred at it.  
There was a blurry outline of a person but it wasn’t possible to have a good view on the man but the important thing was the similarity he’d have with the one at the basement, especially the beige trechcoat stood out.  
“When was that?” John got closer.  
Sam looked at his notes. “Exactly four weeks ago….” He mentioned. “And still in Kansas….”  
Dean furrowed his brows. There was nothing worse than finding a pattern. It always meant something big was going on and that there would be victims, a lot of them.  
Sam watched his Brother and added.  
“There are no signs of attacks on humans or victims at all. The phenomena or appearances seem totally random. The times and places got no connections at all.”  
John kept silent but his brain was working. The brothers know.   
The old man wouldn’t share his findings, he never did till he expected, especially Dean, to help him out, and even then he never gave all of his knowledge.   
Something that Sam hates so much, aside the fact that the normally very careful, and professional Dean didn’t seem to care and just walked in where ever their father send him.  
Sam was never sure If John used Dean as bait, but it felt like it, every time he had seen his brother, his lover walking off to deal with a mission their father had given him.

“What do you got from the old books?” It wasn’t a question, more of a command to hand over the results. Something else Sam doesn’t like about the old man.  
Always talking to his son’s like they were soldiers in his army.   
Sam felt Dean’s hand slightly touching his side like a sudden incident but he knew better that it was a gentle reminder of calming down.   
Since they shared a different connection with each other, he’d become so obedient, Sam thought. But the building anger was already gone and he gave his report to the old man while Dean leaned on the backrest of Sam’s chair, his thumbs softly circling on the younger ones shoulderblades.  
“I haven’t that much yet. It is a bit complicated. There is some latin I could translate but it is just general information about church and religion, nothing new so far and than there is that…” Sam leant over and slammed a heavy book, leather bound, on the wooden tabletop.  
“That is, as far as I get it……….Enochian!” The hunter pointed out.  
“E…..What?” Was the prompt and expected reaction of Dean.  
“Apparently an ancient language only some special creatures could speak or understand. I don’t even know where to start with this. All I can say for sure by now is that it got something to do with religion and church or that it is connected to religion and church….” Sam lifted his arms to underline that there was a lot he still had to read to get into it.  
For once John did not give any signs of disappointment but that might be because he’d got already something in mind which he wasn’t sharing with his “employees”, Sam thought bitter.   
And again he felt Dean’s soft reminder. 

Dean realized the tension in Sam’s back. He would have liked to hug his brother and kiss his neck, to comfort him by smoothing this tension away or just let the younger one ride the tension out. The dark blond grinned within at this thought.   
But anyway he wouldn’t dare to do anything more than slightly, harmless touches around their father.  
God knows how he would react, but probably not happy and Dean didn’t want to stir up the explosive relation Sam and their father had. 

He looked up as the older Winchester walked off, heading at the basement.  
Now it was Dean who tensed. For some reason he didn’t wanted his father getting close to the man they’d captured there.  
And he realised Sam starring as well.  
“Should I go?” He asked undecided but Sam nodded directly.   
And Dean followed John down stairs. But half way he turned, after making sure the old man was really gone.   
The dark blond hurried back to his brother, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hasty but intense hot kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
While Sam was trying to decode anything from Bobby Dean tried to stay calm as he watched his father preparing the tools for the interrogation.   
The dark haired was still not moving and Dean thought about if he might got really injured as he was hit, like his father had explained.   
He started to get nervous and he didn’t know why.   
This wasn’t something new and the hunter was good at it.  
But thinking about doing things to this still unconscious creature felt………..odd, Dean thought and grimaced at this word.  
It wasn’t fitting at all.

John held a knife against the dirty light bulb. It was barely enough of the yellow light coming from this thing to even lit up half of the space this cellar got.  
“How………do you gonna start?” Dean asked just to fill the silence.   
John turned for a second without saying anything before he got back on his work, checking the tools on the small tray he always uses in that kind of operations.  
Dean watched in silence. His view shifting from his father to the man, pinned on a heavy wooden chair fixed on the concrete and placed within a devils trap on the ceiling and the flour.  
The dark haired was also fixed at his neck, his wrists, arms and legs and his upper body was taped on to the chair, to prevent him from any kind of possible struggling.   
He wouldn’t be able to move at any moment, so it was expected.  
Dean sighed watching the man on the chair. They had stripped him to only his suit trousers and shirt and the dark blond walked over to have a closer look at the suit jacket and trench which somehow doesn’t seemed to fit properly from the beginning. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. He was exhausted and tired but he always was one with ambitions and there for he couldn’t stop till he’d anything to present.  
He hasn’t much yet, although he’d read the same text in at least 6 languages and connected some strings between ancient scripts and grave relieves. But Sam got the feeling he was doing something wrong, that he was missing something….  
Sam leaned back and watched his resources.   
An ancient greek description about something flying and traveling through waves………., a paper in cyrillic about a new starting religion and a lot of copies from several of Bobby’s reference books. Sam hadn’t looked at half of them yet.   
But the once he could read were about the same theme as well, awakening religions, idols, rules etc.  
The basic of that information was clear but the hunter couldn’t find the connection that would help with the creature at the basement.   
He was missing something. Sam was stressed and he needed to get up to walk it of a bit and to clear his thoughts.   
The tall hunter walked over to the fridge to get something else to drink.  
With his newly energy boost, Sam walked around, his view roaming along the almost empty shelves and cabinets build within the hut as he stopped al of a sudden and headed straight there……

\------------------------------------------------------

Dean grimaced unseen as he thought about what would happen next and what he should do to prevent it.   
His father, his instructor and leader, had brought over the tray and already decided on the first tool, and how to start.  
Dean doesn’t like that at all. He was shifting on his feet’s and biting the inside of his lower lip, chewing on the flesh.  
Going against his father was no option, but allowing the hunter to cut into this creature wasn’t an alternative either.  
Dean was trapped in a corner. His hunter training told him not to interfere because he could be under this “monsters” influence already. He shouldn’t mind one of those things to be tortured at all.  
And on the other side he shouldn’t, couldn’t talk against the man, who basically raised him, who trained him and more than once saved his life.   
John stepped into the devils trap circle, getting closer to the chained man. Who still haven’t move or even blinked.   
The old hunter starred at his prey and watched it carefully. He stepped even closer and cut the shirt open, to leave the skin uncovered.   
Dean remembered the satiny feeling of this pale, white skin beneath his fingers.  
And he felt drawn to this thing even more.  
The experienced hunter cut with the silver knife…………  
Or so he thought. But it didn’t take long till the opened wound closed with a golden glow, right in front of there eyes.  
John stepped back and out of the circle.   
Both, Dean and his father starred at this thing.  
“Well, that was knew…..”  
Dean finally mentioned just to get over the silence again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean was sweating, it felt way to warm down here and the air felt sticky.  
John had loaded the gun and Dean was standing in front of the revolvers barrel, between the ultimate hunter, John Winchester and the thing he’d brought back home today.  
The two men starred at each other, none of them moved the slightest, there body and mind stretched to the breaking point.  
His father had changed his plans a few times by now. The dark haired on the chair was still unconscious so it seems.  
Every cut they had given on different body parts had healed right away. No matter what was cut or what the hunter used for.  
Some material didn’t even get through the skin.  
But that went to far, Dean thought in disbelieve. It wasn’t on him to care….   
If this man died, good, because they would know how to kill these things, but something in the hunters mind was defect for sure.   
He couldn’t fight the urge to jump right between the gun and this thing for absolutely not reason.  
“Deeeann!!..........” John warned, growling deeply. “Get out of the way……” His eyes darkened, like always when his short temper was awakening.  
Dean wanted to run, hell he wanted to dig through the concrete with his bare hands just to get away, but he couldn’t.  
His eyes didn’t show self confidence, opposite his action he was terrified, John had shoot him once to get a monster he was after while Dean was in the way, he wouldn’t mind doing it again.  
Dean wanted to get away, he wanted to be with Sam, out, somewhere else, everywhere else.

“WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! StoP!!!” Sam’s voice echoed from above down the stairs just seconds before he followed.  
The younger hunter stopped at the last step, starring at the scene.  
“WHAT?!”  
“Hy Sammy….” Dean tried, his tongue a bit lighter now.  
The tall one turned at their father.  
“Wait I’ve got something…….” Sam lifted the book he’d brought.  
“I know you might not believe this but we eventually have catched an angel…..” Sam waited, till his statement hit.   
And really, John slowly lowered his gun, his son still in focus as Sam tried to explain.  
“I couldn’t get it together because the connection was missing…” He started while Dean wasn’t moving at all. He knew how fast his father was and the gun was still in the game.  
“Sammy get to the good points…………..” The dark blond mentioned subdued.  
The younger on looked at his brother than on his father and nodded.  
“The bible……That was the missing link… It is all written there, the eyes, the signs the fallen comets stuff…. And it all points to one conclusion…..”   
Sam turned at the dark haired sitting in their torture chair.  
“This here might be an Angel………of the lord…. And there is something else……… The places where the lights were seen…. It all were places we went to hunt within the last month….”  
Now John lowered the gun completely but he wouldn’t let Dean get it over with his disobedience that easy. If there was one thing the Hunter expected by any means it was his oldest on obeying to every command he get.  
In early years all of their live, especially Sam’s had depend on it.  
And now it was to late to change it.

They couldn’t get into Sam’s last revelation as the tall hunter got back the other men’s attention.  
“ahm….Dean..” Sam starred behind his brothers back.   
John lifted the gun again and Dean slowly turned to see what’s happening.  
Glowing blue light captured the dark blond as he turned and realized the creature looking right at him.  
Dean froze on the spot and just starred as his green eyes locked with the bluest blue he’d ever seen.  
“Hello Dean………….” A rough, deep, dark voice spilled out the hunters name as if they were longtime friends. The blue then left as the man turned at the younger one.  
“…Sam…….. “  
“I’ve finally found you………”

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John Winchester was furious as they all met upstairs. This thing, Angel or what ever, did know his son’s. It had spoken to them, to both of them and for John Winchester this was a threat. This thing needed to die no matter what.  
No one laid hands on his boys and definitely not such a filthy monster like this creature at their basement.  
He walked up and down, while Sam and Dean sat on the couch and watched their father with sidelong glances.  
Dean was fondling one of Sam’s fingers he could reach without moving to much.  
But it was more to ground himself than anything else.  
Sam didn’t mind and focused on the old man, thinking. The tall one was irritated as well and parts of him were overjoyed, excited actually.  
If this man down there, was an Angel, than this would proof for Sam that there were greater things, that there would be answers and reasons for every thing they’d been through and that there was a higher purpose.  
He looked over to Dean who looked back questioning but Sam just shook his head.  
If there was an Angel, than there was a god, probably……….. And if there was a purpose than nothing of what he and Dean did, or would do, would be a sin…, Sam thought, hoped, begged.  
His brother was more of a cynical realist and his father………, maybe to far gone to be anything aside obsessive.  
But he, he was a believer, he needed to be one. Otherwise he couldn’t have stayed sane for all these years.  
All the sacrifices, all the burden, all the loss they’d experienced all of their live. Sam just needed to believe that their live, his live had a meaning because for him, it was empty.  
While Dean was able to hold onto the, we help people lie, Sam couldn’t, it was not enough, not for him. He sometimes felt selfish for wishing for something more, something for himself and only that. But since their childhood they’d been dragged into this hunter live, never ever experienced there own wishes, hopes, needs…….  
Sam struggled with this all of his live and he admired his brothers ability to get enough out of this life, or not questioning it at all.  
But he did, always had and it was exhausting…… self destructive.  
Not to mention that, even knowing it wasn’t something hurtful for anyone, he always felt that, turning to his brother because of his own loneliness, was a guild beyond acceptance. 

Sam felt a slight sting on his hand. Dean had pinched him.  
“Come back to me,…….. I’ve got you…” The dark blond whispered as there father was walking another route.  
Sam looked at the green eyes and smiled.  
“An Angel huh?” Dean looked after John but the old hunter had pulled out his phone and was talking to someone.  
“…..Sam there is no such thing….. So what do you think it is?” Dean was all hunter again, thinking what they might have found and probably how he could name it.  
“…..” Sam smiled at his brother but he didn’t say anything.  
He wanted to go back down stairs, he wanted to asked the man with those blue eyes.  
He wanted to touch him, just once, to feel how it would be to touch something pure, something not as unclean as themselves.  
But he wouldn’t say that to his brother, he wouldn’t understand.  
Dean watched his Sammy carefully, he didn’t like it when he got into one of his self destructive moods all of a sudden. The dark blond felt left out whenever that happened and he felt helpless because he couldn’t reach Sam anymore.  
He had to wait till Sam got his way out on his own and Dean hated that. He felt useless and that he was failing his beloved brother.

John came back, still in a bad mood. He needed to concentrate to get it together.  
He didn’t like the idea of leaving this thing here at this house, with his boys but he couldn’t drive the monster around it was to dangerous. And leaving it on its own was a bad idea as well.  
Bobby had promised to call who ever he knew who might could help getting rid of that thing.  
“I move out a bit….Don’t get near him!!!” He growled deeply, warning his son’s. “If it comes up than don’t play hero kill or run! No tries, understood?!” John commanded his “hunter buddy’s”.  
The hunter was still unsure to leave them behind but he needed to get to Bobby, there was something he had in mind that could probably destroy an Angel, if this thing would prove to be one, which John didn’t believe for a second.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean starred at the table. They had followed Johns command and while Sam had worked on all the informations in Bobbys papers, Dean had cleaned his gun. Once, twice and a third time, he had it deconstructed and rebuild again and again.  
Now they both starred at the table. None of the two men was ready to make the first move, none of them was willing to get up and do what they wanted to do since the moment the old man had left the hut.  
In Dean’s case it was worse he couldn’t decide between two things he had in mind and instead he cleaned his gun.  
The urge to go down and stare at the man they had captured, was overwhelming and exciting. But on the other hand he could have private time with Sam right now and here.  
The dark blond chewed on his lower lip again.  
Sam chuckled about this nervous habit.  
“You wanna go down?” He asked softly.  
“Either that or fuck you………..Don’t know….” Dean mentioned emotionless, still chewing.  
Sam seems to thought about it.  
“We could do both……..Just not at the same time…” The younger one explained.  
“So the question is not what you wanna do but what first?”  
He tilt his head waiting for Dean to decide.  
And Dean did decide. Sam almost laughed as the dark blond turned his face and looked at him with this guild showing on his face.  
“You want to go down first…” Sam guessed, already knowing that Dean felt guilty for choosing that over having Sex with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Angel looked up as the two hunters walked down the stairs.  
“Hello Dean, Sam….” He sounded exact the same as the first time he’d called them.  
But his eyes were even more beautiful……….  
Dean was still not convinced.  
He walked down first and watched the creature.  
The thing does not give any sign of emotion. No fear, no anger or other. It just looked at them, as if he was waiting for something.  
“Do you have a name?”  
Sam went first, feeling Dean rumbling a bit about the familiar tone he was talking to this thing, they didn’t know anything about except the fact that they couldn’t kill or hurt it.  
“My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord.”  
Sam smiled at this, Dean didn’t.  
“Angels does not exist!” The dark blond mentioned.  
“We do exist.” Castiel assured the hunter deadpan but serious.  
Sam couldn’t stop smiling, watching Deans face changing from irritated to confused and back to irritated. The dark blond tried to process if the Angel was making fun of him.  
But the blue eyed just looked at him and made the hunter feeling uncomfortable.  
Dean blushed.  
“Castiel…..” Sam tried and the Angel focused on him.  
“Yes Sam?”  
“What did you mean as you said you’ve finally found us?”  
The dark haired seems to think about that.  
“I was looking for you, both of you and I have finally found you…. I felt the urge to tell that at that moment.”  
Now Dean was grinning and nodding as Sam looked confused.  
Obviously the guy did not make fun of him alone.  
“Buddy I think what he wanted to know is why have you looked for us, what do you want?”  
Dean got curious.  
The dark haired looked back at him, but he didn’t answer. He kept silent another moment and looked unfocused into the air. Dean shrugged his shoulders at he met Sam’s questioning view.  
“Are you ok?..........Castiel?” Sam got closer and lowered his tall body to be able to look the angel in the eye.  
And finally the blue eyed focused again.  
“You ok?” Sam asked again.  
“Im not sure…………” The dark haired seemed confused.  
“You wanted to tell why you were looking for us.” Dean went in, evenly lowering down like his brother.  
Castiel tilted his head again.  
“I………..don’t know……….”  
He watched the men in front, his eyes wandering from one to the other.  
“Did you call for me?”  
He guessed out of the blue.  
“Did ……did we what?” Dean asked.  
“Am I allowed to leave this position?” The Angel went on, not even trying to answer the hunters question.  
“Hm…..” Sam did not know what to say to that.  
“Cass, buddy listen…” Dean jumped in again.  
“My name is Castiel.”  
“Yeah……,…I get that…….” Dean looked even more confused. “Listen we can’t let you out of this seat,……….yet…. but is there anything we could do to make it a bit more comfortable…..” The dark blond looked apologetic.  
“I would very much appreciate that.” Cass said, again deadpan.  
“Ah…ok, how?” Sam asked and the Angel looked at him again.  
“Hello Sam.” Castiel mentioned and stopped talking.

Dean and Sam got up and walked over at one of the corners.  
“I think he is defect.” Dean guessed nonchalant, leaving Sam knitting his brows in annoyance.  
“He was hit, that might left some side effects….”  
Dean looked over at the watching dark haired.  
“Side effects my ass…….this one is totally nuts…..”  
“Dean!” Sam complained.  
“What! That is perfect Winchester lifestyle irony. We maybe found and Angel of the lord but got one with an empty nutshell…..”  
“He might need help or something…..” Sam warned.  
“We can not leave him here.”  
“What do you expect me to do……..Angelnap him and run……”  
Dean asked sarcastically. 

Of course it wasn’t what Sam thought. They would never make it out alive neither if their dad would find out.  
“We can’t leave him here dad’s gonna kill him…..!” Sam warned again.  
Dean turned, looking at the man bound to the chair.  
“Yeah…….but he might should. We know nothing about this thing it’s a monster Sammy, Angel or not……… and we aren’t even sure yet. And he is defect as well…..I don’t know….”  
Dean disliked the idea of having that thing walking around like that, if anything John had told them was truth, and the dark blond did not questioned that, than this man could cause a lot of problems not to mention they have to face a new monster type.  
And it was a dad’s order.  
Dean wasn’t sure at all even though Sam seemed to have decided already.

“dean…..please…!” The younger one pleaded in a way his brother, generally couldn’t resist but this time he struggled, shaking his head, considering the possible consequences.  
Something Sam was still impressed by. Normally Dean was a straight forward guy not really thinking of what comes next and dealing with problems if they get close but when ever it got to the bigger picture he was quite logic on his actions. He not always made the right decision but he tried, at least not to act emotional, overhasty.  
Sam was kinda opposite there, he was logic in general but tend to act very emotional when it comes to making decisions looking at the bigger picture. Maybe that’s why they worked so good together, it was a balance to keep both grounded somehow and while hunting the typical monsters, they were very much alike.  
The younger one looked at the, presumably Angel as well.  
He was sure there was not option of leaving him here. No matter how Dean would decide but he would prefer to have him on his side on that.

Dean shook his head again. “No, we leave him for now, we need to get more information you haven’t seen what this one was capable of.” The dark blond mentioned, remembering their tries to cut him. “We don’t know what he wants, hell we did not even knew for sure what he is….. It is to risky.” Dean stated, earnestly watching his brother, knowing his history of doing something stupid and that he they might be affected by this thing already.  
“We wait for dad to come back.” Dean decided and walked off, starring at the Angel who followed him with his damn blue eyes not showing any other reaction.  
Sam bite his cheeks, he was angry, he doesn’t like when Dean did that, just decided for both of them not even trying to discuss, just stating what he things was best.  
But Sam knew, waiting for John would be a dead penalty for the Angel, who he, compared to his brother, had not doubt, the man on the chair was.  
“I’m sorry….” He said subdue to the dark haired who just watched him emotionless and without judging. He just seemed happy to be addressed.  
“Are you hungry, do you need something else….?” Sam tried to at least, do something for the angel.  
“I am good, thank you….” The Angel named Castiel said.  
Sam nodded and followed his brother upstairs, already figuring out what to do next.

The brother said next to each other on the couch. Dean had got himself another beer. And Sam tried to focus on Bobbys papers but he didn’t make any further progress. The tall man was to distracted at all of what was happening right now.  
He thought about why and how the Angel did know them, what could an Angel of the lord probably want from them. What for would an Angel look for them at all.  
Both hunter kept silent lost, in there own thoughts.

Dean looked over at his brother who did not to realise it at all.  
He knew Sam well enough to see how he struggled, the dark haired prey at there basement had made an impact and Dean would lie saying it didn’t hit him as well.  
The dark blond took another sip of his drink and faced back, starring into the air.  
He knew Sam was right, when john was back he would kill the creature, if possible, the hunter reminded himself………..

\------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning was dawning and the “boys” were still on there own. Dean was dozen off while Sam watched him….. He knew his brother wasn’t far away gone and that Dean would wake at the slightest sound or changing.  
But at least Sam had managed to get the pills he’d looked for, out of his bag without a reaction of the older one. He looked over to be sure that Dean had his eyes still closed. Sam didn’t feel good at doing that but there was no other way and it had already took to much time.  
The tall hunter had shot of his brothers most liked brand in front on the table. The white pills were already drenched in it and Sam started to crumble them apart, mixing them with the liquor. He could already imagine the taste on his tongue and shuddered slightly. It wasn’t his taste at all.  
The tall man finally leaned over, the shot in one hand and the other sliding up hi brothers thighs.  
“dean……” The younger one whispered, gently massaging Deans inner thigh a bit harder.  
Finally the dark blond mumbled and his eyes opened slowly.  
The moment Sam took the shot and went straight for his brothers lips.  
Connecting there mouths deeply, serving the still sleepy Dean his drink till he’d gulped it whole. But Sam did not left him like that, their tongues danced around while Dean was humming in appreciation while Sam waited till the pain killer and narcotics would kick in…….  
And as planed, it didn’t take long. Dean got confused as he started to feel dizzy his brother still kissing him, holding him down with his huge body and the green eyes shut open as he realised what Sam had done.  
He tried to push his brother off but the medication was already affecting his body and limbs.  
Sam slowly devoured his brothers mouth till the struggling beneath weakened even more.  
“…..im sorry…….” Sam’s hand caressed Dean’s forehead and cheek he looked apologetic but his brother starred at him in anger and disbelieve as the green eyes slowly went down.  
“….im sorry…” Sam whispered a last time before he got up, he took his bag and crammed some more equipment they might would need.  
It would not take long till John would be after them.  
Sam checked his gun and shouldered his bag as he turned and looked at his unconscious brother. The tall hunter leaned down sadly and kissed him on last time, apologizing again…..

\-----------------------------------------------------

“What did you get?” The grey haired asked, suspiciously eying John Winchester who he did not call a friend but a respected fighter. One of the best! And even though he did not agree with how he treated his two son’s he did have to respect him for what he was capable of.  
But John was known for handling things differently from time to time and that you better not team up with him because his companions tend to not survive the hunts John was on.  
And after his boys had called for some explicit Data Bobby had in his collection, he knew something was on.  
And for John to show up personally was never a good sign. And it got worse since Sam and Dean were to old to leave them here anymore. So Bobby waited for the other hunter to explain himself. To explain what he came for this time.  
And as usual it took some time. John did not trust anyone and even around his well known comrade he did not lower his walls.  
“You better keep that in here.” He finally warned.  
The old man with the basecap just nodded.  
“I might have got something new….” John stated ominous.  
“What are we talking about, Vampires 2.0 or…..?” Bobby questioned, hoping for a bit more details.  
John looked up and starred at the rough old guy, almost through him.  
“Bigger………” He stated.  
“Im talking Anglels…..”  
Bobbys brows furrowed. “Never heard of any of this things on earth. As far as we know they are a myth….”  
”Yeah….” John huffed out sarcastically.  
“Well maybe they are not…. I might got one on a hunt and he wasn’t the only one around.”  
Now Bobby was listening.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Castiel watched as the tall man freed him from the chains and tape and leather cuffs holding him in place. He didn’t say anything or made any move to help. The Angel just waited for Sam to finish his task and to predict direction.  
Even as he was free and could move, he didn’t, he just watched curiously at the human next.  
Sam wanted to hurry, wanted to leave but the Angel didn’t move at all……, confusing he hunter.  
“Come on!...........” And finally the dark haired moved, getting off the chair and following the hunter not even blinking by stepping out of the devils trap, Sam noticed and saved the information.  
The tall grey eyed tried to be silent even though he knew that Dean was out for some time but it was his training and routine to keep it that way. While the Angel did not seems to worry about hiding or being careful. A reaction Sam had seen mostly in predators who just weren’t used to something going after them and there for didn’t have the urge to protect themselves.  
Castiel walked straight at Dean and looked at him from close. “Is he hurt?” He asked curious at Sam. “I could fix that…..” The Angel offered openly.  
“NO……..not…..!!” Sam gestured hectically as the blue eyed lowered his hand to touch the older hunter.  
The Angel looked confused but didn’t touch the one on the couch at all.  
“Come on…….We need to go….!” Sam tried to get the Angels focus back on him and it worked the dark haired turned and walked over as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Sam opened the carved wooden door and looked if it was clear outside, while Castiels attention was taken again by something else.  
The tall man gestured the Angel to get out and to follow. But as Sam reached the impala there was still not Angel behind him and he needed to get back.  
He found the blue eyed starring at one of his fathers guns, to be precisely he was watching right into the gun barrel, carelessly turning and handling the revolver.  
“NO …..no…” And again Sam gestured hectically trying to get out of the pointing weapon.  
“Ok…..Heh….Castiel could you lay that down….please…..”  
Sam whispered randomly looking at his brother on the couch, still unconscious.

It took some time to get the Angel in the car and get it on the road, listen to Castiel constantly asking and complaining about this slow and constricting way of travelling.

\-------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the hunt we go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as usual to lazy to do beta and to bad in englisch to write it in a better way but i still hope you can enjoy it anyway.......  
> and i am looking for some small side Storys that might could be integrated if Fitting, so if you do have some ideas to share..... gimme gimme ^^)
> 
> SchuldigMuraki@outlook.de

Chapter 5

“DEAN!” The dark blond was, unceremoniously yanked off the couch he was lying on, peacefully snoring under the drugs influence. Now and then slightly complaining in his sleep, mostly about Sam stealing his good food…..

The hunter grunted, hitting the uneven wooden floor and getting into defending position as far as his blurry, spongy state was allowing him to do.  
Dean’s green eyes widened they had to, since otherwise he couldn’t have identified the two man standing close and looking down on him.  
“Dad?” the dark blond asked in confusion looking up, trying to clear his view, by rubbing his eyes.  
He opened his mouth and figured the furred feeling on his tongue, disgusted.  
“Got knocked out boy, hm?” Dean finally realised the other man next to his father.  
“hy…Bobby.” Dean greeted still a bit off and massaging his neck.  
“What………..what happened?” He finally got out not noticing his furious father, who went down on him within a glimpse, grabbing his oldest son at his shirt and yanking him up to his feet. He used such force that the dark blond was lifted for a moment, above the ground.  
The older hunter, watching this, winced at the sudden outburst of John and the openly showing violence towards his own flesh and blood.  
“Where is your brother?” John growled still holding his son up.  
But Dean needed just a second to get it together, grabbing his old man’s hands and trying to fight him of equally brutal. Not giving in either.  
Bobby was horrified witnessing that interaction, John obviously hadn’t for the first time with his oldest child.  
Slowly the bearded man started to understand the boy’s own violent and defected behaviour.  
However, Dean made it or his father finally let him go to not give away his own inferiority, the man with the basecap wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know!” the dark blond huffed out, holding his throat, rearranging his flannel and stepping further away from the old man.  
John still growled at his sun finally hurrying at the basement. Bobby did not went after the other hunter he already knew they wouldn’t find what ever John had brought back from his hunt down there anymore.  
The surrogate “uncle” turned at the dark blond boy who looked back questioningly.  
“Don’t play dumb boy….” Bobby warned deeply while angry smashing sounds came from down the cellar. The old man was clearly pissed and Dean would probably pay somehow for what Sam had done.  
The green eyes looked up at the older friend who basically had saved the last bit of innocence that was left in this man, just by allowing, the child he once was, to play like one to get small pauses from the drill John had trained him under.

Dean sighed. “Did he tell you?” The dark blond asked.  
“That we maybe have a new piece to the monster collection…?” Bobby gave back as another crashing sound came from below, getting shortly the hunters attention before turning back to their conversation.  
Dean nodded.  
“The old man is pretty sure about this……the Angel.” Dean still struggled with calling the dark haired, they had have captured at their basement, like that. He still wasn’t convinced that those winged bible dudes exists.  
The older hunters brows furrowed, he didn’t like already where this was going.  
“See,………this ……….angel, or what ever it is…. It had an affect on Sam…………and…… on me.” Dean added.  
“What kind of..?” Bobby didn’t want to hear that the tall boy was possessed by some unknown monster and he didn’t definitely didn’t want to hear about that kind of brain washing power. It always made things complicated.  
Dean looked at the older mans eyes. “Not…………he wasn’t controlled, I guess, I mean at least I wasn’t. It just, there was something about that guy……… it…, man it was just weird and I couldn’t …….”  
The dark blond hesitated, recalling the feeling he’d had around the strange blue eyed. The way he made him feel doing something wrong and sullying the creature just by getting closer.  
“It was like a damn jiminy cricked on the shoulder…..” Dean explained colourful as always.  
But Bobby didn’t understand.  
“It felt like……….and that is weird, it felt like being bad, you know, being ……?” Dean thought about a fitting term.  
“………a sinner?” Bobby helped out and Dean nodded. That word fit, the dark blond guessed.  
“But not in a bad way!” He hastily supplemented. “You just didn’t wanted to do the wrong thing….anymore”  
“And I think it got’s Sammy harder than me.” Dean concluded.  
“He knocked me out and went off with the new piece of the monster collection.” He quoted.  
“Is he in danger or would he do something stupid….?” Bobby questioned.  
“What, like freeing an unknown monster and hitting the road with it?!” The dark blond got sarcastic, as usual when he was a bit worried about his younger sibling.  
The bearded man just waited. And as usual Dean answered after he’d “joked” enough.  
“I…….i really don’t think that Sam is in danger actually…. And I don’t know why,…..and that freaks me out bobby…. I’am actually fine with Sam being out there with what ever this thing is…. And that is not me….” He told his surrogate “Father”.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sam threw his bag onto the floor and waited till the other man, calling himself Castiel, had stepped in as well. The Hunter had been very careful but he looked at the outside one last time anyway before he closed the door. They had changed the car twice and while Sam had left his brothers “baby” where he would find her, he’d hidden and burned the next car before stealing another. And again, the Angel had complained about the whole action, not judging the tall hunter but getting on his nerves, and leaving him feeling guilty.  
Something Sam didn’t like at all, he blamed himself enough.

Castiel was already straying around the even smaller hut than the on he’d been held captive before. Sam watched the dark haired man scanning the room in fascination, picking some stuff now and then to have a closer look.  
The tall hunter shook his head getting up his bag to take out some things they might need for their short hiding spot.  
Even though Sam had driven Baby into one direction and returned from where they came with the next, he knew it wouldn’t take long till his brother would be on his heels. And as exciting it would be to see the older one again, being hunted by dean Winchester was nothing anyone ever would want.  
Sam was no exception.  
He looked at the Angel still walking around, his brother would be so pissed, it would be wiser to stay away for some time, till Dean would cool a bit.  
Sam sighed, he still had no plan what to do next. In retrospective he’d made a stupid move although he wasn’t regretting it.  
What ever kind of creature Castiel was, Sam felt blessed and somehow fortuned to have him around, to be allowed around him……the hunter corrected himself, still watching the blue eyed, who was still walking the small room.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean watched the old hunter in front of him. But bobby didn’t express in any way, what was on his mind.  
And John distracted the two hunters as he walked up from the basement, obviously cooled down but still very angry.  
Dean sighed he didn’t need the old man to say anything and he would have go after his stupid brother anyway. But John still gave the command. The dark blond hadn’t expect anything else but Bobby shook his head unseen.  
“Get him back!! AND GET That Angel Thing!”  
Dean just nodded, ignoring the unspoken…..or else, as he walked pass Bobby to get his stuff.  
The old hunter got the Winchesters arm, holding the dark blond back for a sec.  
He got a small bag out of his jacket pocket handing it to Dean.  
“Whats that?” The dark blond questioned, taking the bag.  
“It might of some help if it really is an angel you’re dealing with.  
Dean opened the pouch curiously as he even was, and fingered after the hidden item.  
He wasn’t impressed as he brought a simple dark grey rock out to light.  
The green eyes viewed Bobby questioning.  
But the experienced hunter just shrugged his shoulders.  
It wasn’t exactly that they could choose out of a big arsenal here. If it was an Angel it was the first one since ……..ever….. and that left not much options, but Bobby was pretty sure this little piece would do its part if needed.  
“How does this work?” Dean still wasn’t convinced.  
“Throw it.” Bobby explained. “It is a mesopotamien god’s trap, it’ll work.”  
“huh……..”  
Dean looked a last time on the little stone and took it back into his small bag.  
He’d worked with worse, probably.

15min later Dean was ready. He was really pissed that Sam had taken Baby for his get away but at least he’d parked her save a few towns further.  
Dean had wired up his car a long time ago, just in case and because he wouldn’t be able to handle loosing her.  
He was the only one getting access to the highly secured site to get the positioning details of his 67 black chevy impala fullback.  
The first love of his life, even compared to his beautiful brother, but it was close, maybe a tie…..  
John was talking but Dean didn’t listen. He had already a plan in mind and a good idea where to find the younger one. Even though he did look at his father while the old man was giving his typical orders and commands on what his son had to do and not to do.  
Dean nodded obedient he’d become a good liar over all those years.  
As he was finally allowed to leave, it was Bobby wishing him good luck and that he should take care, not his father but Dean didn’t care, he didn’t know better.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sam watched how the Angel roamed around the hut. And since a few hours he was constantly asking for his older brother, while walking between the door and the only small window on the other side of the room.  
“Castiel, ahm……could you not do that….”  
The Angel turned immediately.  
“Why?” He asked openly and really clueless.  
“See……ahm….. Dean will not be around for some time.” Sam tried to explain.  
“Why?” The Angel asked again and he sounded irritated and surprised.  
“He…..has to do some thing elsewhere.” Sam lied and Castiel got closer.  
Eyeing the human suspicious and he really did scare the hunter for a moment.  
But than all of a sudden the Angel backed up again.  
“No!” He sounded stern in his deep slightly rough voice.  
“He has to be here. He has to be around….!” The Angel stepped closer again.  
“Why?” This time the hunter asked, carefully watching the strange blue eyed creature.  
But again, Castiel stopped, his view became irritated.  
“I……….don’t know…” He finally could answer.  
“Do you remember anything about why you have looked for us?” Sam asked, using the moment of the Angels confusion. “Or why do you know us at all?” The angel thought about any given question but any time he had to shake his head.  
He couldn’t remember.  
And finally he apologised for his inadequacy, leaving Sam chuckling at the high formal words the Angel used.  
“Its ok……..i guess…….Than, what do you want to do now?” The hunter watched the Angel carefully after this question. Hoping for him to fly off or what an Angel probably would do after getting out of a cage.  
But the blue eyed did not hesitate to answer differently.  
“I stay with you,………..and your brother.” The Angel stated, his head slightly tilting as if he did not understand why there even was a question.  
“Ah….ok…” Sam couldn’t react properly on that and the Angel was spacing towards the door again, anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------

The night was damn short and Sam tired. He maybe was used to have another man in the room and even in his bed but he couldn’t handle being watched the whole damn time. After he’d learned that Angel doesn’t need to sleep his inner hunter needed to look and search the room now and then and any time he was greeted with the stoic face and the blue eyes starring, or as the Angel called it, watching him.  
Any friggin time.  
It felt like sleeping in the same room with a hyper active cat or puppy and even though Cass didn’t move much it was his constant aura that didn’t allowed the hunter to sleep. It was the first time he realised that he had a problem with sleeping while other people might be around, Sam had never experienced that with Dean being close.  
He was used to his brothers snoring, to Deans breathing and the way he rolled around in bed.  
Every thing but Sam couldn’t handle the stranger, the Angel named Castiel.  
“I apologize.” The blue eyed looked worryingly at the driver. Sam was irritated again.  
“What for?” He asked suspicious.  
“I should have calmed you after realising that you struggled with sleeping in.” Castiel stated deadpan. And Sam turned at the Angel in surprise. He really did appreciate that the man hadn’t done anything to him.  
And it was terrifying how little he actually knew about the monster that was companying him.  
Dean would lecture him about that failure as well.  
“ah man it is good you didn’t do anything. See we human like to be asked beforehand….”  
Sam hoped the Angel would get the information and not trying some of his “magic”.  
The young hunter smiled and left the Angel to watch him in confusion.  
He hadn’t thought about how it sound what he was doing right now.  
Sam “fucking” Winchester run off and not to mention, with an Angel of the lord as Castiel had claimed he was at John’s hidden place.  
But Sam wouldn’t either the old man, nor Dean revealing that there was more behind his actions. They would laugh at him or waving it off…….or maybe worse. But Sam needed that little bit of believe he had. And even though he wasn’t really religious he did pray now and then. Sending hopes and thanks and pleadings to a higher Power he needed to believe exists.  
And an Angel, a real Angel, it was prove, it was a miracle they had so little within their lives. Sam couldn’t let Dean and his father sin by torturing this heavenly creature no matter the reason, he just couldn’t.  
And it had taken the young Winchester all of his courage to make that move, especially tricking Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam turned the steering wheel of the third car he had stolen on their way, again, leaving the other one burned and hidden.   
Of course Castiel was complaining about that as well.  
And the Angel was still concerned about Dean being not around. Sam realised other strange habits only those living under constant stress or danger, always on the edge, would show. The heavenly creature must have been to something and the hunter wasn’t so sure anymore that the lack of remembrance the Angel had, was coming from the attack his old man had talked about.  
And again, Castiel turned to look behind, scanning the surrounding as they drove.  
Always on alarm, and than all of a sudden, the Angel tensed even more.  
“What………..?” Sam didn’t get further as the blue prius, they were at, was hit by something that left Sam loosing the control over the car. A loud bang informed about the burst tires and the reason the tall hunter couldn’t hold the vehicle within the track.   
The rims scratched on the forest road and sparks were flying, glowing in the early morning air.  
Sam tried to hold the wheel as steady as possible but the power of the already breaking out car, was to much.  
He only managed to avoid, crashing straight into the trees they were racing onto.  
The car lurched and crashed into a group of trees hitting them at the driver side, closing Sam in.  
The Angel was more fortunate, he got out of the car and tried to help the tall Winchester out as well as Sam yelled at him to be careful as he saw the attackers coming out of the wood, running straight at them.  
Castiel turned fast and blocked the thing that was almost jumping at him.  
Sam got a knife out of his boot. He managed to cut his seat belt and free one leg out of the cramped wreck as he saw more shadows coming at them.  
The Angel had already slit the first one open and realised the other movements between the Trees as well. He seemed confused for a sec, trying to decide what to do next. He looked at the still trapped hunter and than back at the coming threat. And all off a sudden Sam heard the car door slam shut and the Angel was gone, only to appear a few steps into the woods, getting at the attackers right away, Sam could hear the grunting and fighting sounds in the distance.  
He focused back, his one leg was still clamped with the metal frame of the broken car. Sam tried to pull it out but there was a sharp pain as he did and the hunter could feel the wet, warm feeling dripping down.  
“Crap…….” Sam cursed, as sounds of shoots got his attention right before the backseat window shattered. Sam tried to cower down but due to his position it was more than difficult.   
He pulled again to free his leg and another sharp cutting pain hit him. But one more pull and the hunter was free.  
Sam leaned down, right to the passenger seat, it was his only option out and he was using it.  
In his life he’d learned that waiting for another chance often is the last decision a hunter makes. He wouldn’t be one of them. Another bullet pierced the passenger window and glass and fall down spreading all over the hunter who needed to cover his head.  
He stayed a little longer glimpsing at the leg that had stuck at the frame. There was dark fluid already soaking his jeans on the lower leg part in red colour.  
But Sam hadn’t time to take care right now. As soon as the next salve of gun fire at the car ended the hunter pushed open the passenger door and got out as fast as he could getting around the car to get cover.  
It was a close call, the moment the tall man got out another salve hit the passenger seat the hunter had lied on just a sec. ago.  
Sam breathed heavily due to the pain and exhaustion of the effort to move out like that.  
He could hear the Attacker getting closer but he didn’t have any Distance weapon on and all he could do at the moment is hoping that the Angel, Sam could still hear the fighting sounds, would take care of those who came from the right while he hide and waited for the ones from the left of the road to get close enough for a man on man combat.  
Sam grabbed tighter around his knife as he heard the food steps, between the shots, getting closer and closer.  
But the moment the hunter felt the unknown attacker getting at him with the next move, and damn they were fast, he heard a subdued thud right behind the wreck.  
Sam decided on now or never and made his way around……, but only to see the Angel standing over a dead body who he had obviously just slaughtered.  
“You are hurt.” The blue eyed stated and was reaching out. “I can take care of that….” But Sam shrugged back. He couldn’t tell why he did it but Castiel just looked confused but didn’t try again.  
“We need to go, there are more on the way.” Castiel looked away into the far distance.  
Sam was irritated but just for a moment, than he tried to get up but barely make it as he felt the stinging pain of the cut.  
The Angel seems to realise this as well and turned at the hunter, helping him by pulling him up on his arm.  
“Wait!” Sam commanded. And the Angel listened.  
“I need to have a look at it….” Sam pointed at the corps next to the winged one.  
And Castiel helped him over.  
The hunter did a fast check on the body and wasn’t surprised to prove his guess.  
That wasn’t a human, it was a werewolf. But he’d never experienced so many of them on one occasion, let alone a hunt…..  
The Angel looked around again.  
“We need to go Sam!” Aside his body language Castiels voice was still calm.  
But the hunter knew his momentary comrade was right, he nodded.  
“Get the stuff!” Sam gestured at the trunk and the Angel followed. He easily ripped it open, even thought it was warped from the accident.  
He got the bag the hunter had thrown in and returned to Sam.  
The tall Winchester had hold himself up on the wreck, every try using his injured leg failed mostly. Sam feared that the cut might have affected some muscles, but he wasn’t sure but thankful for the Angel to lean on.  
He could figure that out later.  
Now they needed to leave.  
There were growling and howls around them, to announce more of the pack coming.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They had made it quite far aside on or two confrontations Castiel handled easily, and even thought the Angel was struggling with the long build of the human body he wasn’t showing any obvious sign of exhaustion at all.  
“Where do we go?” Castiel asked. “It would be wise to hide.” He added and Sam nodded.  
“It’s at the mountain, there is a hunting lodge I was going for. It is empty during Winter times.” The smaller blue eyed looked worryingly on the blood trail the hunter was leaving where ever he paused, and even it was just a blink. Castiel suggest they needed to hurry because their destination seemed far away.

But they didn’t get far. Only a few minutes later the growling and howls came from every where around and they were close. Castiel had already seen how fast theses creatures could move and there was no way he would be able to get the hunter further before the things would get them. Castiel frowned, or so it seemed. The Angel was figuring out his the options but he couldn’t find a satisfying conclusion. Since the Angels had injured parts of his wings there was no way he would be able to carry the hunter or to bring them both out of this.   
They, he would have to fight.  
Sam looked around, he, of course, had figured the threat they are at as well.  
He pulled out his gun and settled on a tree, this way he would be covered from behind and able to stand while fighting off what comes along.  
Castiel understood the positioning and nodded as he stepped on the other side to clear the hunters back.

As soon as he did, the monsters come through…… A lot of them…..  
And the forest was filled with the sounds of growls, shots and screams…..

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dean slapped the steering wheel of his beloved car. He was very angry. Not about his brother using his Baby, well not only, but Sam tricking him like he did……..  
The dark blond was irritated actually.  
The way Sam had seduced him was damn hot but Dean was no fan of the effect and the after math of it.   
He was angry, he decided, yeah, he was angry and the tachometer proved it as the car engine roared up again.  
Dean knew his brother, he knew him very well, maybe even better than Sam knew himself.  
The moment the dark blond had seen Baby’s positioning he knew what the younger one had done and that he definitely was not going the direction he wanted every one to believe he took.  
Dean had turned right into the opposite direction as he’d got his baby back. The way here had cost him precious time and Sam would have a great head start but he knew his brother and he knew he would do it step by step the whole “operation”. Sam would hide and coordinate his next moves. Dean would have just hit the gas and went as far as different cars and fake credit cards would get him.   
But Sam got another problem Dean knew about. He would never went to far away from him and he would return at first chance.  
They were bound through the nightmare that was their live, they were chained together.  
A fact Dean got immense self assurance out of, even knowing the twisted thing they’d going on here. But the dark blond was great at burying down any uncomfortable emotion, guild was one of those.  
Again he slapped the wheel, his anger rising again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sam still stared at the Angel as he was helping him into the lodge and sitting him down.  
The hunter was a bit overwhelmed at what he’d seen earlier.  
“We need to make that stop.” Castiel looked at the hunters pale face and the soaked, bloody jeans dripping.  
Sam just nodded and gestured at the bag the Angel was carrying as well.  
Obediently the heavens creature handed it over and watched fascinated how the younger Winchester cut open the fabric and pulled it aside to get access at the wound.  
And he wasn’t happy about what he saw. The wound was deep and still bleeding.  
But it wasn’t as big as Sam had feared and, since he’d stepped on it a few times by now the injury seemed not to affect any muscles at all.  
Castiel got a chair and settled down close to the hunter, watching and saving anything he was doing. Now and then Sam asked for something out of the bag and the Angel handed it over when getting the right one.  
Sam patched himself up good, like he was used to do for so often. But the blood loss had affected him more than he was willing to accept. He was tired and shaky and cold.  
And he really tried to stay awake but he couldn’t and soon he explained the Angel that he needed rest.  
“I’ll watch you….” The Angel stated, and Sam was to exhausted to complain. Should the winged one stood guard the hunter was fine with that……maybe…..  
Sam slept within a minute, not even covering himself with the blanket of the big simple bed.  
He’d changed into another pair of pants and a new shirt, barely enough as the temperature dropped down fast with the night already dawning.  
The Angel hadn’t realised that they had lost so much time along the way to this hiding spot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean yawned he’d been on the road for almost 20 hours and his eyes were heavy. He stretched his neck by rotating his head as the cars spotlights illuminated something at the side of the road.  
The Hunter slowed down as he got closer to the path going right into the forest.  
And than he saw the blue wreck of a prius, and not only that, Dean stopped his car and got out. He got his flashlight out of his jacket to take a closer look at the scenery. By no means was that a normal one.  
He saw immediately the bullet holes at the doors and the corpse lying right beneath. The dark blond hunter got his gun out of his buckle belt and pointed at it, just in case.  
But the thing was dead and soon enough the green eyed knew what it was.  
He’d never heard of a werewolf attacking a car.  
This was no normal monster on a rampage situation. The Car was perforated and, Dean looked on the inside, and he froze……….. There was blood, a lot of it.  
The dark blond paused for a moment to get it together, to bury down his building panic.  
He was successful, as usual.  
Dean stepped back to have another look at from the outside, he realised the destroyed tires and followed the track back to the road.   
His rough fingers hover over the slightly notched asphalt. There had been something on the road, Dean thought about and figured he would use a nail chain or something similar.   
And with this it was obvious, this wasn’t a monster rampage, this was a planed and organized attack.  
The dark blond looked up at the mountain in the far distance.   
He was worried after examining this scene.  
Dean got back into the Car and he spun the wheels as he forcefully hit the gas…….. He was awake again….

\--------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and down it goes but just for now........

Chapter 7

“Calm down.” The rough voice of the older hunter vibrated at the room. Bobby had seated himself on the Couch and was reading the papers the Boys got from him and Sam had left.  
John was still pacing the old wooden hut. At least he wasn’t complaining anymore tho.  
But Bobby could tell he was extremely angry about his sons. Or even disappointed and a small part of the older one could understand that.   
He was worrying about what Dean had told him before he’d left to get his brother. There was no doubt he would find him sooner or later but that Dean wasn’t feeling any suspicion with his brother out with a “monster” was definitely something a hunter should have an eye on.  
Because if nothing else was sure this one thing was, that Dean Winchester wouldn’t allow anyone close to his brother.  
Bobby had often marked the unhealthy relation the boys showed now and then being sure no one was around. And even if someone was around the young hunters were way to close for a “normal” Sibling relation. But they were two of the handful great hunters that still exist and no one dared to say anything about their behaviour. Not least since their old man was often around. And John was no one any one would want as an enemy. Bobby wasn’t sure if he just ignored his boys being that close or if he really didn’t realise.  
Although, John might be one of the reason his Son’s had grown so unusual close. Bobby had often witnessed how the man reacted whenever his sons tried to find a way out of their closed in world. He wasn’t just protective, he was controlling to an extend, that left his son’s captured and locked in this nightmare world Hunters lived in.  
John had once pulled his oldest out of a bar Dean had tried to spread his wings a bit. He actually had a date. No one of the strangers had interfered as the man had hit the boy who was laughing and talking to a girl he’d met a month ago.  
Every single guy at this bar had stepped aside as John had yanked the dark blond out on his collar.   
Dean had tried to fight against but all he’d got was another punch to his face.  
After that Dean had never ever get closer to any potential girl and went on the nameless, meaningless hook ups when ever possible.  
Bobby had once asked Sam about this behaviour and the younger boy had just stated as a matter of fact, that his brother hates the girls that try to get close, they were worthless problems in high heels. Bobby had been shocked at that comment. But Sam just looked at him as it was the most normal thing to say. And Years later, a drunken John had repeated exactly those words, it had dawned the older hunter were the boys had get their view of life.  
And it affected the now grown man differently but it draw them closer to each other.  
To close Bobby thought.  
He tried to focus back on the papers as he remembered the one time he’d see the boys entwined their fingers, glancing at each other.  
It didn’t last long but every one who had eyes would have understood but Bobby didn’t interfere, the boys were still young and somehow he hoped they would grew out of it…..

“And? You’ve got something?” John ripped Bobby out of his thoughts. The older one shrugged and pulled slightly at his base cap.  
“I’ve got most of what you’ve told in here but no details on how to get rid of …….an Angel.”  
“Are you sure about, was he a threat?” Bobby needed to ask that after what Dean had told him what he’d felt around the man John had brought home.  
“No doubt, they are damn monsters and we need to get rid of them. These things don’t belong here and if you’d seen what I have seen you wouldn’t even asked that.”  
Well Bobby could go with this. Angels did not belong amongst humans….. He went on searching for some useful information’s.  
“John I need to get some books out of my house to give you a proper transcription here.” Bobby mentioned, already knowing he wouldn’t get further without some secondary literature.  
The other hunter paused for a moment before he nodded. “I come along.” He finally decided and got some stuff together.  
Bobby wasn’t pleased about that, he preferred to do research on his own, but as long as John wouldn’t get in his way……….

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The Angel turned at the door as he heard strange sounds from the outside. He’d blocked the door after Sam had told him to do so and he’d written enochian sigils all over. The gun’s were loaded and prepared on small bystander. Castiel had eyed them suspicious but Sam had told him not to get close after he’d seen the Angel handling the weapon at the old mans house.  
Castiel walked closer at the door he seemed, again confused, Sam had told him not to open the door at any means but the Angel needed to open it.  
He was insecure, just not used to make decisions on his own.  
But in the end he pushed the oven he’d placed there, aside and opened the moment as Dean stopped the car and got out in a hurry.  
The hunting lodge was still dark since they’d not enlightened it.   
But Dean could see the Angels posture at the entrance. For a moment the dark blond wanted to punch this guy, wanted to tackle him down and rip him apart for the monster he probably was and for him taking Sam away getting him into, who knows what kind of trouble.

The Angel waited and stepped aside as Dean got closer. He didn’t see any threat in that human even though he did realise the agitation within the dark blond.  
“Hello Dean…” The deep voice greeted and the hunters wish to kill him right on the spot faded away like melting ice.  
He still wasn’t fond of the stranger but the urge to punish him was gone right away.  
Dean stepped in, suspiciously looking at the dark haired.  
“Sam?” The hunter just questioned.  
“He is upstairs, resting.” Castiel told truthfully and watched as Dean hurried up the steps.

\----------------------------------------------

Castiel had listened the whole time. He hadn’t understood much but he had listened to every shouting, yelling and complaining. Castiel had heard the scratching sound of some furniture being moved around.  
The Angel was told that human interaction could be intense but he’d not expected it like that, although it did not worried Castiel.  
But this changed as all of a sudden the fighting went silent. The blue eyes looked up but he still hesitated to intervene. But it stayed silent and the Angel got suspicious and finally went upstairs.   
He had an assignment and a purpose to full fill.

\------------------------------------------------

After Dean had arrived at the lodge in the middle of the night he’d felt angry and worried and as if he’d lost the ground beneath his feet. After he’d seen the destroyed car back at the valley he’d felt like loosing his mind.

Dean had attacked his brother right away, and angrily started the fight. He blamed Sam for being thoughtless, for being ridiculous making such a stupid move, leaving him and running off with a potential monster by his side……. Dean had yelled at the younger one, had kicked a chair in his burning anger, throwing it over the floor.  
He’d shouted and humiliated Sam and all of it for his brother being to reckless in his action, and…………….because Sam went out of his reach by doing so.

Sam hadn’t said much, only now and then he’d tried to defend himself. But Sam had given his brother, who had woken him up with his first shout out, the room he generally needed in such situations. He would calm sooner or later Sam knew.  
And sure enough, the moment the emotions kicked in and all the fear, for loosing his brother and loosing the only person he really loved, rushed through the older hunters mind, he calmed and his voice got softer, weaker.  
Sam had reached out from the bed and Dean had stepped closer again, desperately needy for the contact for the touch. Sam knew that too.  
He knew Dean would lean into every touch he would offer, his brother always was that physical, always needed prove that Sam was fine. And his brother needed an outlet to get rid of the emotions flooding him and the only way the dark blond knew how was through intense physical contact. Sam closed his arms around his brothers body who leaned on him the moment he’d got the allowance and the invitation.

Dean always was used to have his brother after they had fights of any kind, he needed to be close to make up to Sammy to get back on eyelevel again and to get, and to make the promise that every thing was fine between them. He needed to bring himself down.  
His system was still flooded with anger and fear and need of control and he wouldn’t be able to think clearly if he couldn’t get it out…. And his brother did understand, he knew how to take it, knew that Dean would ride it out on him……

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Angel opened the door, not slowly but he didn’t tear it open either.  
He didn’t want to frighten the humans he had now in his care.  
There was so many he didn’t understand and needed to learn, Castiel thought, and hesitated at it, viewing the hunters………..

Dean was covering the younger ones body, kneeling above him and holding him down. He was kissing Sam who was slightly struggling, his mouth and lips sealed, closed and blocking the air. The Angel tilted his head to figure out the situation but as he looked at Sam who’d squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows, he suddenly make a move, faster than the human eye could witness……he crossed the room…….

Castiel yanked the dark blond off of the younger man and tossed him across the room into the wall at the other end….  
“I can not allow you to hurt your brother.” The Angel stated, positioning himself between Sam on the bed and Dean who was lying, in confusion, on the floor, starring at the dark haired in the middle of the room  
Even Sam was to surprised at that action to react immediately.  
He needed a moment and looked at the back of the creature who had stepped up for him even against his powerful brother.  
Sam was irritated but he was in awe at the same time….. There never was someone aside his brother who stood up for him and there were times he’d preferred not to be around Dean either but just couldn’t allow himself to say it. And to be truth Sam wasn’t so sure his brother would have listened anyway.  
But now…………..  
“Castiel……… ..Cass……… it is ok…..” But the Angel didn’t seem to have the same opinion…  
“NO! It is not.” He stated seriously and angry not leaving the dark blond out of his sight just in case Dean would move.  
“You are injured and I can feel the distress, this isn’t something you want.”  
Castiel pointed, still starring at Dean whose face froze and he looked at his brother.  
Sam didn’t want that……….he was injured……..  
Dean felt panic building up. How could that slip him, why didn’t his brother said anything…….. Did he not…………….. A horrible thought crossed his mind……….  
Did he force himself on Sammy……….???

The Angel hadn’t moved at all and Sam was still starring on the creatures back, terrified that the winged one had revealed something even he couldn’t let out.

“Dean….! NO its….not…..” But the dark blond waved his brothers words of and slowly got up, realising the immediate tension at the creatures body.  
The dark blond looked hurt and confused.  
“You’re hurt?” He asked in a soft voice but didn’t tried to get closer as the Angel was still watching him.   
Sam lowered his face. “It’s …nothing big…..really.”  
“He got cut on his leg and wasn’t allowing me to take care of it.” The Angel mentioned and If any one else would have said this, it would have been an attack mentioning it but Castiel kept it neutral and just stated the facts.  
“Is that truth!?” Dean looked again over to his brother but he didn’t wait for him to answer, instead he went at the Angel.  
“What did you mean by taking care….?” The dark blond questioned.  
“I could have healed him.” Castiel answered.  
The Angel and the dark blond starred at each other for a long moment and Sam didn’t know what to think of it. But they seem to figure out something without words, both of them did.  
“Do it!” Dean finally commanded.   
And to Sam’s surprise the Angel turned and walked right at him.  
The younger hunter shied away at that. But he couldn’t leave and bumped into the wall behind as the Angels soft fingers touched his forehead.  
Sam felt a tingle in his body and than a sudden sting at the deep cut on his left leg, but then it was gone, the pain, the itching, even his headache.  
He looked at Castiel in surprise and disbelieve.   
And finally Dean came closer, slowly and careful not to activate another attack from this winged dude. And he stopped with enough space between him and the bed his brother was sitting on, companied by the Angel, his actual guard dog.  
Dean scanned the dark haired next to his brother, figuring out the options and possibility’s of what he’d seen right now.  
The blue eyes rested again on the dark blond, just in case although it seemed for the heavenly creature that the immediate threat was gone.  
Dean finally turned at his Sammy.  
He looked at him very carefully before he started to talk.  
“Did you hate it?” His voice was deep and calm but Sam knew this man way to long to not hear the hurt feelings in it.  
Sam looked sad and tilted his head in apology.   
“No…… Dean it’s not like that i……….”  
Dean nodded as Sam stopped.  
“You couldn’t say no……… !” The dark blond figured and his heart broke, realising how often he might had really forced himself on his beloved brother.

Castiel was watching this communication with interest.  
He did not really understand what it was about but as far as he could read the situation, the air had cleared and Dean wouldn’t “attack” Sam anymore.  
The Angel stepped back a bit to show that he was allowing Dean to get closer.  
And the dark blond did, locking with the blue eyes watching him as he sat down.  
Sam watched that situation.  
“Castiel this is……. he wasn’t…… he didn’t want to hurt me.” The younger hunter stated, and hit Dean with the words he used.  
“……..But I would have…right?”  
Dean gave out, looking at his brother.  
“You were hurt and didn’t said it, you didn’t wanted to do it……………, but you didn’t said that either.” The green eyes now turned at Sam focusing on the tall man’s face.  
“How often did you not say……………what you really wanted?” Dean asked hurt and ashamed.  
Sam didn’t answer and that was answer enough, Dean sighed and nodded.  
“I understand…. “ He looked away and got up.   
“Im sorry……” Dean tried a smile and walked off.  
“DEAN! Wait! That is not what it meant……….!” Sam tried and his brother turned.  
“No Sam, it is exactly what it meant but in all this time, had you ever thought about me? About how I feel now……..that i…………..that I had done this to you….?! Do you know how I feel about it……….?!” Tears build up in this green eyes.  
“I have…………” He couldn’t even speak it out…..  
“I feel I have used you, I have raped you………… and think about it, only for my benefits…”  
“I would never, never ever have done that to you!! NO matter what, but I thought you wanted it, I thought I did something for you………… and yet……….. I don’t know you for real, right….?”   
“He knows you better than I ever had………. And how long is he around…… two days?” Dean pointed at Castiel and didn’t realise that his arguments were about to twist, but he stopped anyway and waved it off as he turned and walked away.  
“I sleep in the car.” He pointed and slammed shut the door behind.  
Sam felt horrible. Under different circumstances and without the Angel interfering he and Dean would have fucked and he would have cuddled close afterward, falling asleep. What did it matter if he wasn’t 100% into it today, Dean would have make it worth as he always did.  
Why did it have to be complicated……..?  
Castiel was watching him with his clear blue orbs as Sam looked at him. The Angel hadn’t left his side. Just waited for………………………what ever he was waiting for…… Sam didn’t know. He wanted to sleep and forget for some time. Just to leave the world for some time.   
“Hm….Castiel could you…..could you have an eye on Dean for the night… I…?”  
Bur the Angel doesn’t seem to need a reason, he just nodded and walked off.  
No argument, no hesitation and Sam felt relaxed for once not to fight over a decision he’d made.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean seated himself as comfortable as possible in Baby’s front seats, his jacket closed around him and his arms crossed in front to hold up the cold of the night.  
He was lost in thoughts his head leaning on the driver doors window.  
He closed his eyes guessing, about himself and his brother, his lover. Dean though about if he would even be able to do what seemed the only option here…

The hunter did not realise the blue eyes watching him and the Angel standing guard for both brothers……..

\------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry just a filling chapter.......

Chapter 8

The blue eyes looked up to the slowly clearing night sky, the small lights mirroring in his orbs. Eons of years, Centillion of stars, different and similar at the same time and due to his fathers order, depending on each other, the celestial being watched with awe how the constellation changed while he was looking up.  
It was a perfect equilibrium.   
Chaotic only at first sight…….  
The Angel felt small watching the future and the past at the same time, he felt small being trapped at this one moment, now, and he felt blessed to experience this.  
……  
The beautiful moment didn’t last for long.   
Castiels vessel started to shiver unexpectedly and the Angel struggled for an instant as unknown dizziness hit him.  
The Angel seemed surprised and irritated.   
Weakness wasn’t something the warrior had experienced often in his eternal presence.  
But it was known to him.  
The heavenly creature sighed and his eyes started glowing in a bright, ice blue light.  
The Angel watched his temporary confined manifestation, but Castiel was able to see his grace pouring through his body, and he could see how a thin, bright blue stream left him, on a constant level…., the wound still hasn’t been healed.  
The Angels brows furrowed but he did not try to fix it again. He couldn’t afford that energy anymore. And even though he still didn’t know why he was sent to protect the Winchester brothers, the Angel knew so much as to not waste his grace on himself anymore.

The glow in the man’s big blue eyes faded and the Angel turned as he heard the howling from somewhere around…..

\---------------------------------------------

Every thing was unbalanced, the long used routine gone. Sam looked out of the window, starring on the outside, not realising anything that passed.  
Dean and Cass had get rid of the destroyed car and the Angel had informed the dark blond about any details of their getaway and the attacks, much to Sam’s displease.   
Now the blue eyed sat on the backseat, starring on the outside himself.   
And Dean, well, Dean did what he could best. Since Sam had got up this morning, his brother avoided him, he did not tease him, joked or even greeted him, Dean did not use any opportunity to get closer, he did not smile at the younger one as if he was the sun on a cloudy morning he didn’t even looked him in the eyes.   
Every time Sam tried to get closer himself, Dean shied away and went into different direction, suddenly needed to talk with the Angel or was busy with an important duty all of a sudden.  
They had sat in silence, drinking their coffee and Dean had left the moment he had finished, leaving an empty place……  
Castiel had insist to stand guard till they would be ready to move and Dean had agreed, informing both, the Angel and his brother that they would not get back to the old man for now.  
The hunter was worrying after what the Angel had told him about the attacks last night.

\-----------------------------------------------

47 hours on the road…….

Dean had left John a message that he hadn’t found his brother yet but that he had a trail on Sam and the other thing. He lied about his actual where about and assured his father that there was no need for him to go after the younger one as well.  
He would call if he got anything new.

Dean did not look at any of the other man in the car as he hung up, even though he could feel their eyes on him.

He didn’t wanted to talk and he almost jumped on the backseat as the, maybe, Angel started complaining about lying.  
He yelled at the thing to shut up, and even though he was irritated, the Angel did.  
Sam looked on the dark haired, apologetic about his brother’s outburst.  
He knew this part of Dean, he knew the older one would calm down rather quick but until than it would be best to leave it alone and not poke at the dark blond.   
And while the Angel watched the two humans all of them kept silent as they drove to wherever Dean would decide fits.   
Sam hated that kind of tours, it often happened after unsuccessful hunts, after an argument with their old man or if they had experienced any kind of betrayal.   
This time Sam would pick on the third point but it didn’t matter anyway.

\-------------------

Dean did not pick a random cabin somewhere nowhere, after he’d heard about the attacks the night before and the unusual behaviour of these werewolf’s which Sam assured him, the attackers were.  
Instead the older hunter decided on something more crowded and more public. He drove three more towns till he finally stopped in another small town, on some random motel they were so used to.   
Dean got a room for two as usual, ignoring the look they got from the clerk and moving straight to the door at the end of the hallway.   
Far away from the main entrance and facing to the backyard not the road, just in case that something would come after them again.  
While Sam was following his brother, Castiel did not, the angel had stopped in front of the entrance desk and was watching the cashier in fascination. He wasn’t sure what this human was supposed to do or what his role was in the human tribe. It also was of some mystery why his humans didn’t seem to know the other man or didn’t seem to have any kind of connection. Castiel was always connected with his brothers and sisters, even now he could listen to them, could hear them talking, about his misfits, his wrong decisions and him being unfit for an angel, betraying their father and walking among human. Some were threatening him indirect and others yelled about him openly for what he had done.  
The blue eyed shut them off. He still couldn’t remember why he was on earth, why he needed to be around the two humans and why his family was so in rage about him.  
And even though it was a bit frightening the winged creature couldn’t leave the two human he was following, he just couldn’t even fearing the possible consequences he might have to face.  
“Cass!” Sam had realised the Angel missing again and had turned to get him.  
“Common….!”   
And again without hesitation the weird guy followed and catched up to the hunters, stepping into the small but clean room they would stay at for the night.  
Dean hadn’t talked since they’ve hit the road in the morning and he still didn’t show any sign of changing that. The dark blond was sitting on one of the two plastic chairs on a tiny, tiny plastic table, already a beer in hand. He was watching his brother trying to explain electricity to the thing that was coming along now, after this idiot had tore off a socket to have a look behind and why it was buzzing so nicely.  
The hunters eyebrows furrowed, he did not know what to do with this ……………, maybe not monster but definitely threat and for sure he wouldn’t pay for what this dude was destroy on the way.  
And than there was this thing with his brother, who probably would want to talk about but the older man did not know how.   
He felt guilty, ashamed and devastated for what he might have done, he was trying not to blame Sam on that as well but it wasn’t easy. How was he supposed to know? How could he?  
But on the other side it was his purpose to know such things about the one he was raised to protect as well.  
Sam seemed slowly annoyed about his new guardian who struggled with understanding what the human tried to tell him.

The younger hunter didn’t seem to be affected that much by what was revealed the night before. But he didn’t seem to act the way Dean was used to either.  
Normally they would have kissed already, just a slight memento of their closeness that seemed so far away now.  
The hunter took another gulp out of his bottle and Sam gave up on the Angel who again strolled right to the power point watching it for some odd reasons.  
“HE IS DOING it again!” Dean just yelled at the bathroom his brother had occupied.  
“Than get him away!” Came the annoyed subdued answer through the closed door.   
It was the first talk the brothers had over the whole day.  
Dean grunted. “Hey! Buddy step away from it!” It sounded less annoyed than the dark blond wanted to sound like. But somehow the creature didn’t seem to listen, or maybe the software had gone down again, Dean thought and got up.  
“Hey…..DUDe….”   
The dark blond tried to look at the odd man but he was still completely locked to his discovery.  
It was only at the moment Dean finally put his hand on the Angel, or whatever, shoulder.  
Castiel turned looking right at one of his humans and again it hits Dean somehow.   
He felt uncomfortable and calmed at the same time, he felt scanned and measured for his……… for his worthy……for his soul….. It was the only fitting term the dark blond could think of. 

He hadn’t realised that the blue was glowing again and that he had stared at it for quite some time now till Sam stepped out of the small bath.   
Dressed only in jeans and his hair still wet from the shower even though he was trying to towel it as he recognised his brother in a somehow frozen state, one of his hand still resting on the Angels shoulder and his eyes locked at the……….  
Sam needed another moment to process the bright blue glow of the celestial being.

“Dean…..?” He tried, slowly walking closer. “Dean!?” “DEAN!”   
And finally his brother turned.  
“What?!” He gave back.  
“You’re allright?” Sam questioned suspicious.  
“Why?!” Dean sounded angry again and Sam didn’t want to have that right now, so instead of saying something he just pointed at the Angel and the connection Dean was still holding on to.  
Castiel just looked at the brothers, the glow was gone and his interest on the small white buzzing box as well. He just turned and looked for other things he wanted to know something about.  
Dean was still standing on his spot, his hand still lifted as if the shoulder he had it rested on was still there.  
Sam smiled at that but Dean didn’t, he grunted again and turned, grabbed his jacket and left the room, slamming the door behind.  
Sam sighed at that. He had screwed up, this was a big deal for his brother he knew. He had hurt him and the older one wouldn’t go over it easily.   
Castiel looked at Sam, waiting for an order or a reaction after the dark blond had left.  
But the younger man just shook his head and get back to towelling himself dry.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
“ONE MORE….!” Dean almost yelled against the loud sounds of the bar.   
He’d enough already but that wouldn’t stop him from getting more.  
As usual when he was upset he got drunk, lately it was more often even before Sam had revealed that he didn’t wanted to be a fuck toy anymore….  
No playground for the older one to get rid of his anxiety’s.   
Dean got it, he really got it……………….and it was unpleasant to face it and it felt bad and the dark blond didn’t like to feel bad like that, in his kind of life he couldn’t afford that weakness, not if he wanted to survive. 

Years before he’d ‘used’ his brother for the first time – Dean took the whole shot at that thought and ordered the next – he had done everything to get rid of his nervousness or insecurity, but in the end it was sex and alcohol that mostly did it for him and were he had stick at.  
He’d fucked between hunts, at hunts on their way, while being “home”, till the point where it didn’t even matter what kind of hook up he’d got as long as the person was available and not interested in talking to much.  
Before Sam he hadn’t slept with a guy but for sure got some blow jobs from one or two on the road.  
Dean knew he was nice meat and it wasn’t that complicated for him to find someone.  
His sexual encounters got to a point were he wasn’t even caring about protections or what would happen, not even about what he liked. The dark blond had crossed so many lines along the road he couldn’t even count them anymore.  
But it never occurred to him that he was using Sam the same way………. He’d never thought that his beloved brother had become the same………, he wasn’t sure right now.   
But only thinking that it might could have been like it was a terrifying thought. Dean took the fifth shot this night along with his third beers he already had.  
Still, he ordered another.  
The hunter didn’t wanted to think, he wouldn’t get anything good out of it as long as he hadn’t any idea what to do……..

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was late or early as Dean stumbled back into the motel room. It had taken some time and involved some yelling and a thrown shoe till the dark blond found the right one.  
He was so gone the moment he finally stepped in that he greeted the Angel sitting to his left on one of the chairs, not further paying attention on the third ‘person’ in the room.  
Instead he was kicking off his shoes and taking of his jacket and shirt on his way straight to his brother’s bed.  
His jeans came off right before he almost slumped down onto the bed, immediately cuddling close to the younger one and burying his face in Sam’s neck.  
This tan scent of the taller hunter calmed Dean like nothing else. He didn’t remembered why he needed to calm but feeling the warmth of his brother in front and breathing his scent was all he wanted right now.  
It was the only place he would ever call home, the only save place in the world.  
Sam slightly moved in his sleep but allowed the weight and warmth sticking to his back.  
He’d felt Dean coming back, he could tell it from the weight leaning against him, he could feel it the way the strong hands pulled him closer and from the hand itself. Sam didn’t mind, even if this was a dream it was ok as long as Dean would come back no matter what, he just needed to come back, Sam’s sleepy mind guessed….  
Castiel watched this awkward interaction. Another thing he couldn’t quite understand. But there was no acute threat he could figure out. Both brothers snuggled up at each other and shortly after snored slightly in their sleep.  
The Angel watched the sleeping humans in fascination. He could see through the physical body, feeling, seeing, hearing the biological work that was going on within these creations that kept them going.  
The celestial being wasn’t on earth for long but he’d already figured night times would be his favourite time among them for sure.  
It was when they were calm, relaxed and for some reason free of any kind of distress that was tormenting them all day long.  
The distress they had at night, as Castiel had experienced on Dean and Sam at the hut, seemed different and even though uncomfortable not as disturbing as it was in bright day light.  
For something unable, unused and not in need of sleeping it was a miracle seeing this wonder of recharging the humans had in there live.  
The Angel was always connected to heaven, normally and there for he was provided with as much Energy or grace, as needed.  
Watching the humans how ever left the Angel thinking about trying to sleep as well some day.  
But for now he would watch like he’d done the night before.

 

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It felt safe, it felt warm and comforting Dean thought in his sleepy state. Sam was there, the broad back and the build arms, the delicate neck and shoulders and the soft, fluffy hair that always emitted the younger ones scent.   
Dean moved even closer, his arms tighten around the taller ones chest. He would melt into that body and mind if possible but since he was limited in his options the dark blond just enjoyed the closeness he had for the moment.  
His head was blurry and Dean knew that feeling from benders he had done before.  
The last one must have been a tough one.

“Hnn…….” Sam moaned still in his sleep.  
Dean hadn’t realised that he had started grinding down on the younger one, slowly moving his pelvis, gently and lazily circling and rocking on Sam’s ass.  
The younger one was still to far away in his dreams to fully realise anything that was going on.

Castiel watched out of the window and was listening to the morning sounds that came with an awakening town, even a small one like that.  
It was like thousand voices and noises and sounds at the same time and the Angel loved it.  
In his whole existing time it had never been silent until he woke up on earth and was cut from his family and home. It had taken some time to adjust to the different tunes and wave lines among and on his fathers creation, and the dark haired had to admit, he hadn’t expected that amount of differences… But slowly he got used to it and started to understand the working and the functioning here on earth.  
And slowly but surely Castiel managed to separate the overwhelming interferences that was flooding him and he was even able to focus on the two most important vibrations which were the only once that had a comforting, warm sound to it and the Angel got lost in those two souls song.

Sam moved slightly, reacting to the contact on his back which was increasing by the second.  
Dean had started nipping on the younger ones neck close to his hairline and was still trying to get even closer if possible.  
He was humming muffled burying his face in those ‘hated’ long hippy hairs.  
Even though his head was hurting and he could feel his blood through his ears, Dean didn’t stop and intensified his moves, grinding and rocking forward, his arousal building up fast and his length already poking on his brother, begging for entrance even though still covered.  
Sam was still sleepy but he was used to this kind of waking up. It wasn’t the worst way to start a day……   
He didn’t make any efforts to help the one rubbing against his back to get more friction, the younger hunter just enjoyed the attention as his brothers hand moved slowly south not going beneath the cloth yet.  
It was a game Dean was good at, teasing and pushing someone to the edge before he really started. Sam had become fond of that but preferred the more direct way.  
As the dark blond finally tugged on the younger ones waistband, pulling the underwear down enough to get access, Sam was leaning back and into the caressing of the older ones lips on his neck and shoulders.  
It was still lazy and without effort but it got heated up fast.   
Used to the handling and the trigger, both hunter were fully erect soon enough and Sam turned, slowly waking, to face Dean and greet him properly………..  
But the moment their lips touched, Sam shrugged back.  
There was something he couldn’t stand at all. They had lived with the old man for to long and there was something Sam had developed over the time.  
He hated nothing more than Dean in a drunken state trying to seduce him.  
And it was more than obvious right now that his brother was exactly that, still drunk from a bender. His eyes red and bloodshot, his skin pale and unhealthy and suddenly awake Sam was hit by the smell of cold beer and cigarettes…….and Sam stiffened.  
He moved in a hurry and angrily pushed the older one away…… He couldn’t avoid it, it was a reflex due to his disgust of the situation. Sam realised to late what this, normally just reminding gesture, would be like under the current situation between them.  
And he wasn’t wrong. The moment he pushed Dean away the older hunter woke up, sober all of a sudden and staring in panic at his younger sibling who was eying him in panic as well.

Dean was out of the bed within seconds, almost falling backwards as he tried to get away as fast as possible. He looked terrified, horrified even looking down on his Sammy as a sudden realisation hit him.  
It dawned the dark blond that his most nightmare had been truth, he had forced himself on his brother, at least some times…….  
He had literally raped the younger one, the one in his care on more than one occassions…  
Dean stares at his partner, his companion, his brother in shock.

Castiel had listened to the sing sang of the two souls in his care as the song had changed all of a sudden and the Angel had turned at the brothers the moment he had realised the distress coming from both humans.  
He looked just in time to see Dean stumbling away from his brother and leaving the bed they had shared over night.

While the Celestial was still trying to read the situation and analysing the threat he could sense from both of the hunters, there was a buzzing sound next to the older Winchester, coming from the Jeans he had thrown to the ground last night.

Immediately this buzzing through the tense silence got all of the men’s attention. Dean got it together and took his jeans, grabbing his phone and answered his fathers call.  
His voice calmed as much as possible, collected and stable he answered.  
“Yeah!...” Dean turned away from his brother and focused on the old man on the other side of the line.  
“You got him?” John wasn’t wasting any time getting straight to the point.  
“….Ya…..But the thing is gone, he lost it on the way. They were attacked but Sam is fine…” The dark blond hunter was a good liar, years of hiding what he and Sam had in front of their father, was helping at it, not to mention the hunter life which had taught him very well to manipulate and lie as well.  
John didn’t ask for Sam as he questioned further.  
“What attacks?” The old man let out and as usual when asked by his mentor and trainer, Dean did not hesitate to answer while Sam was glaring at him for being that obedient to their old man even in times like that.  
“….strange behaving werewolfs Sam said. A pack, maybe more….. that’s when the weird dorc got out….”  
Castiel tilted his head on that even though he didn’t understand any of what the human was talking about.  
Dean was walking the room while talking but he stopped as there was a pause from his dad.  
“….Dad….. Sam had searched for it and we’ve got a real good trace on him, we will find it….” Dean tried to offer.  
“…No,… Let it go. I’ve got a case for you.”  
With this the ‘Angel’ theme seemed over since John started telling the basics of the next job.

John wasn’t buying any of what his oldest was telling him. He knew Dean way to well. But none of the elder hunter gave out his suspicion against his own son’s.  
He had already decided to take it in his own hands – he wanted that thing, he was destined to have this monster and he would remind his boy’s where their place was.   
But for now he needed them out of the way. With the maybe ‘Angel’ on the run or not, John wasn’t completely sure about that, his son’s wouldn’t have any argument to not accept the next job. And while they would play hide and seek with some monster he would have enough time to prepare for a real Angel trap and he needed to know more about the attacks Dean had talked about.

\--------------------------------------------

Dean hang up and stared at his phone.  
He wasn’t sure but there was something about…….  
The dark blond turned, he was trying hard to stay emotionless as he gave the ground information for the case not looking at Sam or their newly companion.  
“Dad doesn’t want us to go after ……” Dean just pointed absently at the dark haired, still standing at the window to the backyard.  
“….He.. He got us a new case. Some missing people in the mountain.” Dean was still watching his, now dark, display.  
“I got my stuff. We’ll go in 10.“ With this the dark blond took his shirt and flannel taking it on, on his way to the room door. He was still smelly and reeks of his night at the bar but he could clean up himself later. For now he wanted to get away from their current position as far as possible.   
A case was always something to clear his head or at least help getting distracted and burying down what was bothering or irritating the older Winchester.  
Dean was hoping this time it would be the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been silent the whole time. None of the men in the impala had said anything since they had left their last hiding spot.  
Castiel had watched the surrounding that flew by like nothing. The Angel was still uncomfortable with the defining space he had to fold up in but for once he wasn’t complaining. The blue eyed was very aware of the tense mood his humans were in at the moment and he somehow figured that it would be unwise to interfere just now.  
The Celestial was fascinated once more that the two men weren’t separating even though they both weren’t able to bear the other one around at the moment.  
Still they hold to that, hold to that instable bound that was chaining them together somehow. For the Angel it was clear to see and it hurts him to watch these creations struggling with it. How they pulled at the chain without even knowing it.  
Castiel felt pity for the humans who obviously struggle with their bound at the moment.

Again they checked in at a small, and obviously really cheap, motel, another confining place Castiel guessed but still kept silent.  
Dean throw his bag right on the first bed while Sam take of his jacket and hang it over one of the two old chairs right next to the door.   
This place seemed a slightly different copy of the room they had staid at just a few hours ago.  
The Angel was fascinated and confused as he started walking this place, checking out every thing that seemed new to him and of some interest although he didn’t went for the socket this time.  
Dean watched the dark haired crossing the room before he turned at his bag, prepared his gun and got ready to leave for the sheriffs department in this town.  
He didn’t even wait for his brother or said something more than. “I’m out…”  
As he left, grabbing his fake batch and jacket leaving the Angel and the younger hunter behind.

Sam sat down on the small table, it had long become a routine except the fact that they normally went to the respective sheriffs department together.  
But as it was they would walk individually kind of.  
There fore Sam went right into his computer research. Since he had loaded some lore at the cloud he was able to get a good amount of knowledge from almost everywhere on the road as long as he could get connected. 

It didn’t take long till he had access to the Department files thanks to some bad ass programs he had collected from some dubious places on the net.  
However, as so often on the country side, the case about the missing people hadn’t been digitalized completely yet and there were a lot of missing links. The reason why they still had to made their visits to the offices and Departments in those towns they were working on something.  
Sam sighed and leaned back.  
He didn’t realize the Angel slowly stepping closer.   
Castiel couldn’t hold back the urge of comforting the human and calming him, help in his grieve and lighten the pain and distress he could almost physically perceive himself.  
Sam hadn’t realized that he had started tipping his finger on the table and tensing his toes.  
His nervousness was already building and he struggled with grounding it.  
He concentrated back on his research even though he knew he wouldn’t get much out of it.  
But at least it would distract somehow.

It seemed as if he was right, the moment Sam started looking at the small informations he could get from the sheriffs department, comparing some details with the lore data base, he was able to calm a little.  
The younger hunter realized just a few seconds later the Angel standing really close behind him. As Sam fast turned he was greet by those ocean blue eyes he had seen his brother frozen at before.  
Castiel was slightly smiling and he nodded as if to welcome someone who had just entered the room.  
Sam stared at the celestial creature who was just a handsbreadth away.  
“Ahm…….why….could you step away a bit?”  
The younger Winchester tried as the Angel watched every of the humans moves.  
“I would very much refrain from that. You seemed somehow restless and nervous on a deeper level I was trying to ease this anxiety. I apologize for not asking for permission but it seemed you were on some important work.”  
Sam was still staring. The Angel didn’t show any emotions not as he told what and why he was doing and not as he apologized but there was a kindness in all of it that the dark haired couldn’t explain. There was something about it that allured the hunter and again there was this urge to get even closer, to touch, to feel that miracle right in front, that pure existence willing to stay next to the Winchester brother that was cursed to become dark, even before he had been born.  
“I would like to stay here.” Castiel stated and Sam didn’t mind any more as he turned back to his Computer trying to find a monster that would leave the victims ripped open like those on the pictures he was loading right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sheriff Bolder?!” Dean took out his FBI Batch looking down the overwhelmed Towns sheriff and waited for an answer he already had.  
“I’m Agent Taylor, FBI. We’ve been informed about some unusual casualties of the local populations.” While talking deep and serious Dean put away the fake FBI symbol and stepped closer to the already insecure middle aged man who was representing the police on site.  
It was obvious that Dean wasn’t here to play, he controlled the whole situation in an unnecessarily harsh way.  
The hunter was still angry about the current situation he was in. He didn’t like changing at all and especially that fast, but within a few days his world had been turned up side down.   
The rules he had created with his brother over years were now obsolete and he had to face that he had been a monster, even worse than anything he had sworn to protect his brother from.  
Dean could feel the anxiety and the anger and the irritation building up, filling him from the inside and he was knew already where this was leading through.  
After the mark of Cain had been removed off his arm he could still feel the rage it had left and the dark blond hunter was struggling with controlling it. Once again he could see that very clear…..  
Over the Years with Sam by his side it had become easier and slowly the younger one had helped him to overcome the constant rage that had still driven him.   
Sam had been the one who was by his side who protected him from doing horrible things. He was the one who had sat next to his bed, not sleeping on his own as Dean was struggling with the nightmares of killing. Sam had hold him close as every one else had tried to get rid of him, even his old man. Sam got shot as John tried to kill his older son. He had jumped in the firing line and had been injured heavily.   
And it was Sam who, than had shared the bed with him, telling his older brother he would forgive him….over and over again. It had been Sam who had granted Dean salvation from the dead and pain he had caused.  
Dean had thought he was over the pain and the influence, the aftereffect of the mark was gone. But he could feel it pulsating beneath his skin. It had always been Sam and what he had offered, that kept it under control.  
But thinking at it now was different, the picture was changing. Dean wasn’t sure if his younger brother ever had offered something.   
Sam hadn’t allowed him anything, that night, the first night they had slept with each other…….. Dean recalled the memories…….. No, Sam hadn’t allowed anything……., he…..he just hadn’t fought back as Dean had taken what he needed that night….. And since then?.....  
The dark blond was questioning his actions again. And the answer was easy, the way he had raised and trained Sam in obeying him at work he had raised and trained him into obeying at these times as well……….

“Ahm….Agent Taylor?” The Sheriff asked subdued and the hunter focused back on his work, his anger and fury on himself boiling a bit more.  
Dean didn’t say anything but listened to the older man’s explanations.   
Sheriff Bolder didn’t look up the whole time and he stood back as the doctor lifted the sheet for the Agent to see one of the corps.  
There was no pathologist around like so often and the towns own general practitioner had decided not to perform an obduction. At least there for Dean could respect the thin man that seemed like he was hundred.  
More often than not they had to handle corps that weren’t only mutilated by monsters but by unqualified doctors who had destroyed important evidences the hunters could have used.  
However, Dean lifted the arms, checked the body for any kinds of bites and or scratches.  
He wasn’t a big fan of this part of the work, whenever possible he unload that on Sam who doesn’t seem to care at all, which suddenly seemed a big problem about the younger Winchesters behavioristics.   
The dark blond had a closer look at the neck, still avoiding the opened abdomen.   
Up till now there was nothing suspicious, aside the slaughtered body but there was nothing usual as well. No vamp. bite, no werewolf sign or anything else that might leave a victim in that state. But at any case there were the typical signs of the monsters missing.  
The Sheriff explained how and where they had found this victim while Dean got some gloves from a bystander.  
The hunter had seen something shiny in the wide open whole where the stomach was supposed to be.  
Dean got even closer and tried to reach what ever he had seen with hit fingers.  
Meanwhile the Sheriff said something about a bar at least three of the fife missing people had been visiting on a regular base.  
And he apologized that this was the only person they had found yet.  
Dean turned, he needed a tool to reach the shiny ..what ever…..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Dean sat on the Bar the Sheriff had described, he hadn’t got back to the motel, to Sam to inform him, instead he had written a message and shut off his phone afterwards.  
Now he was drinking again and turning the small piece of……….. The hunter did not know what he had found within the left guts on the victim.   
Aside the fact that liver and bile were missing he had found this white, horn like thing looking like a curved claw of a kind Dean had never seen before.  
He had taken a picture of his founding and sent it along with the information the sheriff had given, to Sam.  
Dean lifted his empty bottle for another one, he would be around for some time this night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that had taken soooooo long.... -.- I appologize.  
> But i will try to keep it updated more recently.... (although it might take some time...)

Chapter 10

Sam leaned back, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He had forgotten the Angel standing right behind and the hunter was reminded the moment he touched the fabric. He shrugged back at it but then remembered.  
Sam turned and watched the strange man who was still standing, who hadn’t moved since he had explained to help Sam with this.  
It obviously had been truth. The younger Winchester looked at the time and realized it had been two hours since he had started his research. Sam felt, not calm but less restless and nervous and over the course of working he had completely missed that nervous energy that sometimes was taking over….  
Normally Dean would walk over in such situations and distract his brother. Either slapping his head to get attention or if it got worse Dean would get Sam back to reality in another way.  
But with things like they were…….  
Sam got a bit insecure, he was so used to have the older brother around working like the best calmative he could have, even though it had similar addiction risk he’d figured a long time ago.  
And Sam had to admit he could already feel the missing piece around.  
The Angel was still watching him in his unmoved somehow calming, gentle way.

Sam was considering the next options. He knew his brother well enough to not fool himself. Dean would follow his asshole personality from now on.   
He would go back to his old ways. He would use that as a punishment and it would hurt both of them.  
Dean would drink, he would fuck and he wouldn’t care about nothing anymore….  
Sam felt a slight anger building within. It wasn’t anger over his brother, it was anger over the ‘Angel’ who had spat out a secret that wasn’t supposed to be known.  
It didn’t matter if he would once or twice have the older one have his way with him, Sam thought. It didn’t hurt him, it didn’t disturb him and it helped Dean.  
Why had this Creature talked about it, why had he told him about the small uneasiness, that was nothing to worry about, Sam thought.

The tall hunter felt sadness flooding him and it didn’t felt good to say it at least.  
Dean wouldn’t hold him anymore, he wouldn’t care about him anymore, he surely would walk away, threatening the younger one with doing so, like he had done so often before they had shared a bed.  
Sam felt confused, a mix of emotions overwhelming him in his current mood.  
He closed his eyes and sighed as the weight of a gentle hand on his shoulder grounded him, slightly pulled him back into reality.

Sam was vulnerable, insecure, lost and in pain.   
Dean was all he had, his whole family, his hold, his everything…………….  
The dark haired knew he was screwed.  
And he knew that it was an unhealthy relation, one that would end in disaster sooner or later but at least it was a hold in this hell of their life.  
He was able to help on person and this one person was helping him, what was wrong about making compromises for that…..  
The hand on the younger Winchesters shoulder tightened slightly, once again interrupting and breaking the down going spirals of thoughts.

“Sam?” The blue eyed looked at the human in worry.  
Did it matter? Was it really important who he was allowing in, Sam was sure he didn’t care. He wasn’t different then his brother. Every one was fine as long as it helped….

With this the young hunter got up, closed the space between him and the Angel in two steps and cupped the confused Creatures cheeks, pulling him in for a deep, desperate and sad kiss…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Heh buddy! I don’t like how you look at my girl…” The biker leaned in closer, trying to distract the dark blond who was unimpressed holding his glass.  
“Didn’t heard her complaining.” Dean gave dry and poured down the amber colored liquid before he ordered another one by showing the bartender his empty jar.

The young mans unexpected but arrogant and disrespectful reaction left the bulky man a bit irritated.  
But not for long though.  
“HEH!” He growled and touched the dark blond hunters shoulder, expecting the young man to look at him.  
“Buddy……..” Dean growled deeply, already in a bad mood from earlier and even more unfiltered and unrestrained due to the alcohol.  
“…that is a mistake….” The dark blond snarled, his face grimacing in constantly building aggression.  
“YEAH….you bed..” With this the Biker had enough and pulled Dean from the barstool he was sitting in.  
He didn’t waist time already taking a swing for his first hit to land.  
But Dean was trained, living in a world of constant war, he could handle that with eyes closed and hands bound behind.  
With ease the hunter tilt his head, avoiding the punch and turning his body to get next to the attacker in one smooth move.   
The dark blond grinned and his green eyes glowed as he was lifting his arm and hitting the face of that stranger with his elbow. Dean could hear the nasal bone breaking, see the tears shooting into the elder mans eyes as he finally positioned himself behind the fatty, slinging his arm around the neck and pulling him backwards while kicking at his knee joint.  
The Biker sack together and was pulled down on his back by the hunters tight grip around his neck and throat.

With a grunt the guy hit the ground and Dean left him, standing to look at the man’s comrades at the other side of the room getting off of their chairs.  
And while the bearded Biker was rolling on the ground, whimpering in pain and holding his bleeding and pulsating, broken nose, Dean was just grinning in excitement…..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you doing this?” The Angel named Castiel asked in confusion but still deadpan.  
He hadn’t moved just waited for the human to finish what ever he was doing as he had pressed their lips together.

Sam was hesitating and slowly moving away, just a few steps but enough to left the connection.  
He hold his finger to his lips, he felt weird and frowned at the unmoved face of the blue eyed.  
“What did you do?....” The hunter asked as he could feel a numbness starting in his limbs crawling up his body.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!?” The hunter commanded as his view started to blur and swim. He couldn’t do much more as he felt his strength fading all of a sudden before Sam broke down as the world went dark.

The Angel was close within a blink, catching the young man and holding him up, preventing the human from hitting the ground.  
“You shouldn’t have touched me.” The blue eyed mentioned calmly before lifting the huge body and pulling him over his shoulders, dragging him to the bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was cleaning his hand with an old rag before unheededly throwing it to the side.  
The questioning hadn’t worked out as planed but even though some left clear parts in the hunters mind were blaming him for blasting off the case, Dean didn’t really care at all.  
The tall dark blond was still flooded by adrenalin and satisfying victory as the skinny blond waitress hurried after him, stepping out of the dim bar.  
“Agent Taylor?” She called and the hunter turned, frowning in question.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was watching the sleeping Hunter carefully. He was still trying to process the earlier action of the younger Winchester.   
The Angel could not understand the particular reason for both brothers to act in such ways since there didn’t seem to be any use at all.   
There wouldn’t be any offspring out of it and the benefits they might get out from that kind of activity, the blue eyed couldn’t see.  
Even though, the blue eyed was touching his lips out of curiosity and interest to get to know…

Sam had calmed and his mind didn’t seem to hunt him anymore as he was breathing relaxed.  
At the sight the Angel turned his attention on the pouring wound on his own, he needed to consider lowering his own guard to be of a longer help to the brother and to avoid either of the humans to be affected on his self-defense as Sam was right now.  
Castiel was kind of doing the math to figure which would be the most efficient way to handling this problem of him loosing strength on a constant level and the humans need of protection.  
In the end the Angel decided once again against his own self-sustaining and left the self protection aside. From now one he would be an easy prey for his brothers and sisters to be smitten, but he would be able to cover the tracks of all of them for some time longer…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was holding down the blond waitress, pressing her against the Wooden wall behind the Bar as he had his way with her.  
She was to loud and her voice to high and the hunter struggled with focusing on something he would like.  
It was unsatisfying and stiff, more a sportive activity than anything else, and Dean found it frustrating. When had it become so complicated.  
There was a willing Girl, more a woman and the hunter was on, but something didn’t work the way it should be.  
The green eyed did what he had to do and finished her off as soon as possible.  
Dean was tired and all he wanted was a shower and a bed to stop thinking.  
An annoying characteristic he had obviously copied from his brother.

The blond made her last high moans and shivered through her orgasm while the hunter just lazily moved his body for the last trusts.  
He hadn’t finished himself and wasn’t willing to even try anymore.  
The Alcohol and his disinterest would help with this on its own.

As the waitress dressed back, Dean threw away the condom and dressed back himself.  
He smiled his usual; “That was nice….”, smile as the skinny one turned at him, shyly fondling her hair back in position.  
“Ahm….. I heard you asking for the …….the missing people….” She mentioned, still somehow stroking her false blond.  
Dean wanted to go but she got his interest.  
“I….i don’t know if this is…….something but…..i knew them, they were a bunch of loners and hang out together from time to time at the old sawmill…… They have done this since school, I ….i was never part of that but they had something like a group going and went out on some nights” She hurried, nervously smiling at the green eyed who simply thanked her and turned to walk off………

The hunter was wondering what it possibly could be that had a Trucker, a dental hygienist, by the way not a real job, Dean thought, a school worker and two lumberjacks connected enough, to have nightly meetings at a sawmill out of town.  
If this wasn’t suspicious the dark blond would eat a broom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was on the road since this morning and night was falling fast this time of the year and around these mountains.  
Singer had given him some more items that might be of help, to catch the thing that was posing as an ‘Angel’, or might was one.  
It didn’t really matter anymore. This thing had lured both of his sons out, he had expected that from the younger one. Sam always had been a troublesome kid, but he was angry about his oldest.  
John, even though not fond of the dark blond, had always considered the elder son as the more trustworthy, the better hunter the easier kid.  
Now he was lying to him, trying to cover his tracks and hiding Sam and that thing.

John was hitting the gas once again, he was calm on the outside but he was boiling within.  
Dean had to get back in place and for Sam, he really needed to find a final solution for him, the broken hunter thought.  
The younger one had been a bad sign from the beginning, a constant threat under their roof and even Dean wouldn’t be able to hold his hand over the taller one anymore.  
John was now sure he should have get rid of the younger one years ago, he had considered giving him away, sending him into some custody care.   
But Dean had cried after that horrible night that had ended all their life’s even though they had not been burned in the fire.  
His older Son hadn’t stopped for a second, had cried and screamed and howled day and night up till he had his Baby brother back in his arms.  
Dean had been to exhausted to even eat or drink and had fallen asleep for two days, not ones leaving Sam’s side.  
But at least both had been silent and John was able to drown his grief on his own.

The traumatized man had watched his sons in his drunken state. He had lost every thing with Mary who had been the hold in his life, had been the mother for the kids, while he had struggled with something he did not understand.  
Now he knew, that there were monsters, real monsters in this world and one of them had killed his wife, the only light in this darkness.

With Mary gone, John did not know what to do anymore and he had lost it, he had fallen deep and he had been close to giving up as Bobby Singer had read him the levitates.  
The old hunter had sobered him the hard way and John had used the chance to learn………… And he had dived into the nightmare that was the world he had never seen before...  
After that he had blocked his Sons from everything, had trained them, prepared them to fight, and taught them to kill from an early age on. 

Well, he had trained Dean……., to be precisely, he had kept it secret from Sam.  
John had learned fast from Bobby Singer and he had shown to be a natural.  
But he also had lost all of his acceptable social behavior.  
Even Robert Singer did not know what had gotten into the Winchester.  
But John had become obsessed with his lost wife who he never had been the perfect man for to begin with. But on good days, John was holding to this fantasy, it was all that he had left… But on the way, to find what ever had killed his glorified goddess, the hunter had somehow lost his sons out of sight.  
Dean became his comrade and tool to keep Sam in check who, John had figured was at the centre of this whole messed up situation.   
John had seen the yellow eyed thing standing next to the crib, he had seen the small trace of blood on his youngest sons face…..

From that night on, Sam had been, not only his son, but a threat and a reason for his ‘beloved’ idealized wife to die.  
With the years going on, John had get a lot things together, he had worked out things even most of the hunters around wouldn’t even imagine.   
The dark haired man had been to hell already, even twice. He had some Materials in his possession that would terrify even some of the Demons he had used for his research…..

So yes! Dean would have to be back by his side, he needed to be ready to do what John couldn’t even at his worst times.  
And, even though neither of his sons knew it, John Winchester had tried……..he had tried…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spare you the apology of having dismissed this Story for so Long and actually needed to be reminded by a Reader that it still is there, waiting.  
> I have not given up on this, i like it, i am just not sure where to go with it yet.  
> But to Keep it alive and bring it back to my head so that my Brain can work something out, here is a short part to Keep it going.
> 
> TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER  
> THank you for reminding me!!! ^^
> 
> No beta no native.  
> Still hope you have fun.  
> ^^)

Chapter 11

Sam felt dizzy as he got up. His head was spinning although the sleep had been refreshing somehow.  
At least Dean had decided to use the same place again, the older one was sitting at the small table, a bottle of high percentage booze, which left Sam frowning sadly, next to him and a running computer in front.

“Did..ung…did you got something?” Sam questioned, trying to return to the basics of their Hunting routine if nothing else.

Dean heard the subdued grunt that had his Brother hesitating in his moves for just a mere sec.  
And although each nerve and cell in his body was screaming to hurry over there and check on his sibling Dean didn’t. His own stubbornness and personal restrains in that matter would have every, Yoga or meditation enthusiast praising the Hunter, and every deep see, apnea diver jealous.  
But it wasn’t natural discipline that was holding Dean back.  
It was the biggest fear in his life that was helping him, had helped him to stay away from Sam for so many years.  
Dean had been assigned to his younger Brother, he had been raised, trained as Protector as Servant and in the horrible mixed up twisted mind of his Father, Dean had also been assigned as Sam’s Punisher.

More than once John had ordered Dean to swing the belt for when Sam had not obeyed the way their old man had expected.  
More than once John had set the Brother up in a physical competition beating the shit out of Dean, when even loosing the slightest bit of ground, something that had happened more often after Sam had overgrown him to that ridiculous degree.  
It had been one of the benefits to have the younger one on/by his side, to have that private, intimate connection, it differed the Competition onto a lower, a less painful Level.  
Dean wasn’t a masochist, he didn’t wanted to be beaten up and he also didn’t wanted to hurt Sam who he was trained to keep at bay and also to protect.  
Now, looking back after the Angel had ripped it all apart, Dean was wondering, and it was painful, if he might had pushed Sam into that ‘private’ connection to avoid his own mixed up feelings and to avoid the Beatings…

Dean wasn’t sure and this was enough to make him struggle, having the Hunter on the edge.  
He grabbed for the Bottle, not caring for a glass and gulping down a good amount of that cheap liquor that was burning down the hunters throat like pure acid.  
It helped though and dimmed the urgent need to walk over and check on Sam.

“Where is the other guy?” He questioned instead, taking another gulp at 9AM.

# ***

The small box wasn’t necessary, the items alone would work just fine but the first time John had called for a Crossroad Demon he had used one of these and he had stayed with it.  
Now he was throwing dirt and rocks over his Spell-work, waiting for the Demon to show himself.  
John had a few questions and he had always been one to go to the source. It had got him to hell and back in one piece and closer to the Truth of the origins of this nightmare world he had ended up in.  
Much to the older Man’s horror, he had lived a lie for all of his life.  
He had been nothing more than a tool in a sinister plan of greater Powers, a plan he meant nothing in it at the end.  
Now he was fighting his own misfit, his inability to be the man he always wished he would have been. The man who would have been able to love his wife with all he had, the man who would have been able to love his Boy’s, to love his Family unconditionally, the Family John had more and more seen as a burden before the incident…  
And the tall man was indeed wishing for his own failure and guilt to be erased by him following, finding and destroying what had killed his wife, that he may had loved but never fit really to.  
Over the years, after Mary’s death, the Ex Marine had become a Vengeful Shadow of himself.  
And he knew that, John knew that he had lost himself on the way but also, that it was to late to turn now.  
He had decided on this down spiralling road and he was sticking to it ever since.  
His guilt, his failure in making that marriage work, it were, as well as his need to find someone to blame for, the reasons he couldn’t turn back, couldn’t let go.  
John had accepted that fate but he was going down fighting and he would do anything to blow whatever perverted plan was behind it even after his death that would wait for him at the end.  
His Son, and he was only thinking on one in this thought, would carry on his Rage for Years to come. That was what he had trained Dean for, that was what he had raised him for, for the time after…, what ever this would be.

“What can I do for you hun?” The Demon asked slowly walking up to the Hunter who hadn’t shown his face just yet, standing with his back towards the Creature that was posing as an image of a Human Being.

John waited, he waited for this abomination to get closer. He was luring the thing in that couldn’t deceive him anymore.

\----------

The Demon caught in the trap was spitting poison and bile, breathing fire and brimstone over his current situation. It had tried to threat, it had tried to trade, now it was just raging, but John knew it would end sooner or later.  
As dangerous as those things could be, Demons weren’t that brave and most of them didn’t have much interest or energy to fight for long.  
They preferred the easy way, just like most of the hell Creatures the Hunter had ‘worked’ with over the years.  
He could wait this bit, it wouldn’t matter in the end.

***

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW!?”  
Dean had been up the second Sam had told him that he did not know where the Angel was.

All, the younger man could remember was a buzzing feeling that zapped him off somehow. Everything shortly before and until waking was just blurry, Sam was sure the Angel had done something to him but he wasn’t saying anything and just watched as his Brother took another gulp from his Booze.

*Old Habits never die.* Sam thought bitterly, while Dean paced the small Room.  
He had already decided to leave as soon as possible, not even slightly believing that the old man wasn’t on his way here.  
John was not an idiot and Dean had never quite managed to make a believable lie to his father, no matter how good he had become over the years.  
It was still a mystery why his Father had not already realised his ‘close’ connection to the younger Sibling although Dean wasn’t sure that John was blind at all…  
The dark blond Hunter was awaiting a bullet to his, or worse Sam’s head at any time the old man would get angry or forced to face the fact that his Son’s were fucking each other, well had done so.

Dean sighed angrily and took another sip from the Amber colored Acid.  
The Case was nothing more than a trap that was already taking to much time.  
And with the Angel gone…  
Dean was still not convinced about this thing and not about it’s purpose or intentions but there was something about this Castiel that urged eve the older Hunter to keep it, him close.  
And he had healed Sam, there was a way to use this ‘Angel’ and with the strange Attacks that had going on lately Dean knew he would need any help he could get, especially now that he was tormented to stay away, so close and miles apart…

There was something going on that he didn’t understand but his instincts were warning and that had never been a good thing in all of his life.

But there was just time for one thing, search the Angel or do the case. John would find them if they would even make the smallest mistake. And after what Sam had played off, not even Dean would be able to protect his younger Brother from the old man’s rage.  
Not this time.

Although Dean understood Sam’s action, and although he was kind of on the same side, the older Hunter had once found his Brother almost dead, cut and beaten so terribly that it was a miracle he had survived.  
Sam had only been seven years old at that time and it was to his best, Dean thought, that he couldn’t remember any of that ‘incident’.  
But Dean did never forget, could not, what he had seen, what had happened and what he had not been able to stop.  
He knew the hand that had hit Sammy, the hand who had stabbed the helpless boy pleading for mercy.  
Like a fresh wound the older Winchester could see the blood running down his Brothers small body, a punishment to cruel for any kind of crime and even more so since there hadn’t been any…  
No, Dean could not forget, wont not forgive, and at some point he would let the one who wanted to kill this pure Being Sam was, pay for this sin.

“…for him?” The voice slowly made it’s way to the older Hunters mind, waking him from the past.  
“Do we look for him?” Sam wanted to know.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
